Aquello que callamos
by patri-md
Summary: Han pasado cinco años... Fic Huddy con un participación muy importante de Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!

Espero no saturar. Comencé a escribir esto...

Antes de que lo olvide, gracias a My House...

Imaginemos que Rachel tiene 9 años... Y que en realidad, durante el Huddy tenía cuatro, en vez de dos... (TOTAL, ES UN FIC!) Hago esta aclaración, porque la idea es que ha pasado el tiempo, pero que House y Cuddy no han envejecido tanto...

Ojalá les guste este primer capítulo (como siempre, no será muy largo ... para no perderme en la idea...)

A veces los adultos creen que los niños no se dan cuenta de nada... Y son mucho más sensibles y más perceptivos de lo que pensamos!

Saludos! Y espero con gusto todo tipo de opiniones!

GRACIAS

* * *

><p><strong><span>AQUELLO QUE CALLAMOS...<span>**

_"Puedes, para toda la vida_

_Olvidar que también hubo alegrías._

_Pero si prefieres quedarte con años que olvidaste, entonces:_

_Voy a pedirte, no me nombres,_

_Para siempre, no me nombres,_

_Para este rato, que es toda la vida…_

**_…Te estoy cuidando_**

**_Para siempre de mí, de que no,_**

**_No me nombres por favor…"_**

(No me nombres. Calamaro)

* * *

><p>Hizo su camino habitual de cada día para retirar a Rachel de la escuela.<p>

Esperó en la puerta, como lo hacía siempre, hasta que la vio salir. ¡Qué grande estaba! Ya tenía nueve años: toda una señorita.

Rachel se había convertido en una niña inquieta, hermosa y muy despierta… Comenzaba a tener sus propias ideas y a cuestionarla un poco. No le sorprendía: la había educado así, para que fuese una chica de carácter... Un poco como ella...

Hacía ya, casi, un mes que Cuddy había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida: separarse.

Su matrimonio no iba para ninguna parte y existía una gran distancia, infranqueable, con su pareja.

Por suerte, no tuvo que pelear demasiado. Fue de común acuerdo... Ya estaba todo dicho.

Le dolía. En el fondo siempre deseó que las cosas fuesen bien…

Pero no todo se da como uno planea. Y esto era un gran golpe…. Las situaciones no son perfectas por más que uno quiera.

Otra vez la vida la ponía enfrente a esa verdad.

Nada es lineal, y en el juego vital, todo escapa a las estructuras y a las metas que las personas se suelen fijar…

Ya se lo había dicho su madre hacía años, y aún no olvidaba esas palabras: _"eres una idiota con estándares imposibles"…_

Mientras pensaba en ello, observó a Rachel dialogando con un niño en los escalones del edificio escolar. Se veía entre tímida y feliz: ¡era una escena tan tierna!

La pequeña ingresó corriendo, al automóvil

_-Hola ma!_

_-Hola mi amor! Cómo te ha ido?_

_-Bien. Y a tí?_

Cuddy hizo arrancar el motor del auto, para partir.

_-Bien querida. ¿Y ese chico? _Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice…

_-Un compañero…_

_-Ah! ¿un compañero?. No lo conocía… ¿No me contarás nada más?_

_-Ufa! No tengo nada que contarte!_

_-Bueno, está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando tú quieras… Soy "toda oídos"…_

_-¡Ya sé! ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! Como si tú me tuvieses en cuenta para contarme tus cosas._

_-Bueno, es que eso es diferente. Yo soy tu madre. Soy una adulta. A tí que puede interesarte..._

_-Sí, pero a veces me tratas como si fuese un bebé… Yo también quisiera saber…_

_-Mmm. Rachel, si tienes dudas de algo, sólo pregunta. Intuyo que tiene que ver con Lucas._

_-Algo…_

_-Y ¿qué quieres saber?_

_-¡Nada má! Ya sé lo de Lucas…_

_-Y qué sabes?… Puedes estar equivocada…_

_-Sé que no lo amabas…_

Cuddy quedó estupefacta.

_-Rachel! Cómo te atreves a decir algo así!_

_-Me atrevo porque es la verdad. ¿Acaso no puedo decirte lo que desee?_

_-Pero en qué te basas para decir semejante cosa!_

_-En que te conozco casi tanto como tú a mí… Ya ni siquiera peleaban…_

_-Y?_

_-Cuando discutes al menos esperas algo de otra persona… Eso es lo que creo... De todas formas, para mí es un alivio_…

_-Pero, tú quieres a Lucas..._

_-Sí, claro. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo… Aunque siento que era un cariño que te lo debía a tí… Lucas sí te quiere. Y estar conmigo era algo así como ganarse tu amor… Eso es lo que siempre sentí…_

_-Rachel, Lucas te aprecia muchísimo... No digas eso hija!_

_-Frena, mamá._

_-Por qué?_

_-Porque necesito decirte algo… Y temo que choques o que algo terrible pueda ocurrir_.

Cuddy hizo caso y ubicó el vehículo cerca de la vereda. La miró preocupada.

_-Qué te pasa Rachel? Me asustas!. Ha sucedido algo?_

_-No! Es sobre tí… Sólo que nunca me he animado a decírtelo_.

Rachel hablaba con los ojos vidriosos.

_-No te has animado?. Por qué?. Creo que he sido una madre abierta contigo… _

_-Más o menos… En realidad no lo he mencionado antes por miedo ha herirte. O, porque en realidad siempre me pareció un misterio del que no se debía hablar… No sé por qué. Supongo que porque tú nunca lo mencionaste… Además, te veo mal mami. Triste._

_-Una separación siempre es difícil Rachel. Ya lo entenderás… Pero no debes preocuparte por mí… Yo soy la que debo cuidarte! No tú a mí…_

_- Claro que me preocupa!. Yo sólo te tengo a tí…_

_-Hija, no sé a que te refieres. Pero no debes sentir temor por mí. ¡Yo estoy bien!_

_-¿Y House?_

Cuddy la miró con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-¿House? ¿Qué tiene que ver?_

_-Por la cara que me haces, creo que tiene mucho que ver._

_-Pero hace años que no sabes nada de él…_

_-Sí, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente a ese señor. Porque también me acuerdo que solías ser una persona alegre en esa época… Aún eras directora del hospital… Y de un día para otro, no lo ví más. Y nunca se volvió a pronunciar su nombre en casa… Nunca más me hablaste de él… Pero él estaba presente, aunque no lo mencionaras..._

_-Rachel, eras muy chiquita. _

_-Era muy chiquita, pero entendía… Siempre tuve la extraña sensación de que no podía nombrarlo, porque si no, te derrumbarías. Y yo necesitaba saber que estabas bien… Por miedo... Entonces, preferí no preguntar… _

A Cuddy comenzaron a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas.

Nunca imaginó lo que había provocado en su hija. Fue egoísta porque solo pensó en ella misma y en autoprotegerse; imponiendo a Rachel un silencio que era difícil de manejar para una niña de tan pocos años.

_-Lo siento hija… Lo siento tanto! _

_-Lo sé mamá…_

_-Pero, que quieres saber…_

_-Qué pasó._

_-Uy! Pero eso es una historia antigua. ¿Tú qué recuerdas?_

_-Recuerdo que era un señor grande, que andaba con bastón… Mmm. No era así, tan agradable como Lucas al comienzo… Pero si, creo, estaba loco por tí…_

Cuddy sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola un poco.

_-Eso no lo sabes!_

_-Sí que lo sé…No era tan simpático, pero tampoco era un ogro conmigo…_ -Rachel se rió, traviesa- _Me acuerdo de algo que nunca te conté! Yo tenía un secreto con él…_

_-Un secreto?..._ Cuddy la miró, con horror.

_-Bah! En realidad yo lo tomé como un secreto… Aunque el no me dijera nada sobre ocultarlo… ¿Te acuerdas el test que me tomaron para ingresar al jardín de infantes ése?… Yo me sabía todos los juegos! _

Cuddy trataba de entender lo que Rachel le contaba.

La niña retomó la palabra:

_-Todas las noches me llevaba a mi cuarto a jugar, mientras tú cocinabas... El tenía una bolsa llena de esos juguetes; los mismos que estaban en el jardín… Y me enseñaba, mientras tú no veías..._

_-Me dices que House te preparaba para que pudieses ingresar al pre-escolar?_

_-Sí! Supongo que sí, que era para eso!_

Cuddy comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

_-Qué locura! Pero sí! Te lo creo!. Qué idiota que no me dí cuenta antes! House era capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más!_

_-Era divertido!_

_-Mmm. Más o menos... Supongo que en algún punto sí... Pero no podría definir a House como una persona alegre, precisamente. Aunque reconozco que me hacía divertir muchas veces..._

Hacía tiempo que Rachel no veía a su madre con el rostro iluminado y la mirada brillante...

Por un momento, pareció perderse en esos recuerdos…

¡Cuánto hacía que ni siquiera lo nombraba!. Aunque siempre estaban ahí, intactos: su recuerdo, su imagen y todas los sentimientos que siempre había abrigado para él...

Y ahora, una remembranza, una evocación suya, le provocaba algo diferente a un sentimiento de dolor…Una alegría sincera, salida del corazón.

Porque House había sido el hacedor de la infinita tristeza que a veces la envolvía, pero también, fue el artífice de muchos bellos e intensos momentos en su vida

Gracias a su pequeña, a Rachel, aquellas emociones resurgían, para ser, de alguna manera, liberadas...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente!

A algunos les pareció incompleto el primer capitulo... Es que, la historia continúa!

Espero que les guste... Es simple...

Gracias por opinar y dejar comentarios!

* * *

><p><em>"Hay recuerdos que no voy a borrar<br>personas que no voy a olvidar  
>... aromas que me quiero llevar<br>silencios que prefiero callar"..._

(Fito Páez. Recuerdos que no voy a olvidar)

* * *

><p><em>-Necesito ése favor, tío!<em>

Wilson suspiró. Si algo le resultaba difícil era convencer a la mocosa de algo que contrariara sus ideas.

Habían salido a tomar un helado.

Cada tanto las visitaba. Con Cuddy había quedado más que una buena relación luego de su renuncia al Hospital. Su amistad estaba por encima de cualquier vínculo laboral.

La entendió. A pesar de que sabía del sufrimiento de su amigo, y de que su balanza personal siempre se inclinaría hacia él… Comprendió perfectamente la necesidad de Lisa de rearmar su vida y tomar distancias.

Luego de la ruptura todo fue poniéndose desoladoramente oscuro y House pareció descender vertiginosamente a sus propios infiernos.

Por eso, aceptó resignadamente su decisión de alejarse y la respetó.

También accedió al acuerdo: _"No me lo menciones más… Ya no quiero saber nada de él". _

Fue un corte doloroso, pero necesario para la mujer.

De igual modo actuó con House: trató de salirse de su eterno lugar de mediador.

Simplemente se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: ser el apoyo incondicional en los peores momentos. Como pudo, porque también él tenía sus propias flaquezas y miserias...

_-Rachel. No me gusta hacer algo sin autorización de tu madre._

_-Pero si tú se lo dices, ya no será una sorpresa_…

_-O.K. Explícate. Que es lo que necesitas de mí._

_-Sólo eso. Lo que te he dicho: necesito ir al hospital en donde trabajas… Es para una tarea escolar. Mi mamá no se opondría. A parte, yo no te molestaré en absoluto._

_-¿Y en qué consiste esa tarea?. ¿Por qué no vas al trabajo de tu madre? Ella también es médica y está en un prestigioso Hospital._

_-Tío: quiero hacerlo sin su ayuda… Tú sabes: todos en mi escuela conocen que mí mamá es médica. Si lo hago en su Hospital creerán que tuve demasiado apoyo. Así, de esta manera, no habrá sospechas de ese tipo… Y de paso, ¡es una sorpresa para ella! ¡Va a ponerse contenta de que yo ya me arreglo sola!_

_-Ok. Ok… ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer? Porque si debes hablar con médicos, puedes hacerlo conmigo…_

_-Mmm. ¿No sería lo mismo que con mi mamá?... ¡Bueno! También te haré preguntas a ti. Pero necesito conversar con enfermeras y otras personas que trabajan allí_.

_-Bien Rachel. Mañana en la tarde paso por ti. ¡Un rato! Después de todo, no veo nada de malo en ello… ¡Y tu trabajo te quedará genial, seguro!_

_-¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi mejor tío!_

Wilson sonrío ante el efusivo abrazo de Rachel.

Sin dudas… Había pocas cosas a las que podría decirle que no…

…

Ingresaron al Hospital y mil cosas vinieron a su mente… Reconocía lugares y rostros que inmediatamente le parecieron familiares.

Varias personas se acercaban sonrientes al ver a Wilson con la niña.

_-¿Esta es la hija de Cuddy?_ Preguntó una enfermera.

Rachel, que iba con su mochila, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

_-Pero ¡Que grande y hermosa estás!._ Respondió la mujer.

_-Viene porque quiere hacer un trabajo práctico para la escuela… _Dijo Wilson, al tiempo que miró a la niña. -_Bueno Rachel, acá estamos. ¿Con quiénes quieres hablar?_

La enfermera le acarició el cabello con una sonrisa y se retiró para proseguir con su trabajo.

_-Ya veo, tío. Tú ve a hacer tus cosas. Ya ves que me conocen acá. _

_-Ok. Supongo que te manejas bien sola. Y como hija de Cuddy, sabes que existen lugares vedados, ¿sí?_

_-Sí tío, no te preocupes. Me portaré bien._

_-Bueno niña. Tú tienes tu móvil. Yo tengo el mío. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?_

_-¡Sí! Cualquier cosa me comunico…_

Esperó a que Wilson subiera al ascensor y lo dejara en el piso indicado.

Luego de ello, presióno el botón para llamarlo nuevamente a planta baja.

Sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo. A penas ingresó a la institución leyó el cartel indicador con las especialidades médicas y su ubicación en el edificio.

"_Me duele la panza",_ pensó. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era inadecuado… En realidad tenía la certeza de que, a la vista de su madre, seguramente estaba obrando mal… Pero desde su inocente mirada infantil, era lo único que podía y creía que debía hacer.

Cuando el ascensor abrió nuevamente las puertas, pudo reconocer al Dr. Foreman que salía rápidamente. El tío Wilson lo mencionó alguna vez: él era quien reemplazaba a su madre como director del Princeton.

El médico la miró con desconcierto, pero siguió de largo. Tal vez no se dio cuenta de quién era_… "Mejor así"_ se dijo.

…

"_Allí está"._ Quedó unos momentos mirándolo atrás del vidrio.

El hombre, reclinado atrás de su escritorio, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con una banda elástica entre sus manos. La imagen era la misma a la que guardaba en su mente: su cara algo triste, sus marcas en la piel, su profunda mirada azul, el infaltable bastón sobre la mesa.

Quizá porque se sintió observado, giró la cabeza y la vio: una niña con el pelo lacio y castaño, largo hasta los hombros, la tez blanca, los ojazos grandes y curiosos, la sonrisa pícara (aunque algo asustada).

Se quedó mirándola, confundido, sin decir nada.

Claro que la recordaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo olvidarla?

La niña entró sin pedir permiso, y tomó la palabra, para romper el mutismo que los envolvía.

_-Hola. _

Se acercó, alegre y tímidamente, y sin esperar un gesto de su parte, le besó la mejilla.

Él, serio hasta ese momento, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

_-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me recuerdas, ¿verdad?_

_-Mmm. Por lo "invasiva", tú debes de ser "una Cuddy"…_

_-Rachel._

_-Sí, sé como te llamas. Y no me respondes. ¿Qué haces acá?_

_-Vine con el tío Wilson. Le pedí que me trajera: tengo que hacer una tarea escolar._

_-Aha! Bueno, vé y hazla…_

Rachel lo miró extrañada. Es que se acordaba de él como una persona hosca, pero no se esperaba tanta frialdad.

Sintió pena por ella_… "Me equivoqué en venir… ¡mamá va a matarme si se entera!"_

Respiró hondo y esbozó con algo de fastidio.

_-¿Siempre eres así?_

_-¿Así? ¿Vienes a cuestionarme como soy? ¡Dios! ¡Si ya me había liberado de Cuddy hacía años!_- expresó molesto, tapándose la cara con las manos

_-Yo, soy yo… No entiendo por qué me dices eso._ – y agregó- _pero me duele la panza._ _Creo que necesito tomar un té…_

House se levantó.

_-Ok. Puedes ir a la cafetería que está en primer piso._

-_Pero no me dejarás ir sola…_

_-No, claro. Puedes ir con tu tío…_

Rachel lo miró duramente a los ojos.

-_Quiero ir contigo_- esbozó segura.

"_Sin dudas esta es la hija de Cuddy",_ pensó. _"¡Ya con aires de jefa!"._

La observó fijamente, e hizo un gesto duro, para intimidarla.

Pero Rachel ni se inmutó. Seguía firme allí, esperando una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha.

"¿_Y ahora qué?"_ pensó.

"¿_Por qué de repente esta mocosa en mi oficina?" _

Recordaba la primera vez que Cuddy la mencionó como un proyecto: El sentimiento de desamparo y de definitiva renuncia a ella. Porque era un imposible una relación de pareja con Lisa siendo madre. Definitivamente, él era una elección loca para una mujer que tuviese un hijo.

Recordaba, también, la primera vez que había entrado a ese mismo lugar, en brazos de su madre, cuando le vomitó encima…

Y, todo lo que vino más tarde: la cotidianeidad compartida con Cuddy. La extraña y entrañable sensación de "familia" que por primera vez comenzaba a vislumbrar. Los juegos y la complicidad plagados de inocencia, sin necesidad de aclarar nada… Las noches de poco dormir, acompañando a su mujer con la tonta preocupación por una fiebre que no bajaba. Los miedos. Las interrupciones nocturnas, disruptivas e inesperadas, en los momentos del sexo; consecuencia de un simple grito: _"mamiii!",_ proveniente de la habitación de la niña...

Los intentos siempre locos (y sinceros) de hacer un lugar a Rachel en su vida, en la que los planes de paternidad nunca habían tenido cabida… Una existencia demasiado gris como para albergar a una hija…

Absolutamente todo lo que intentó borrar con el paso del tiempo, allí estaba, en esa pequeña presencia que acababa de irrumpir.

Rachel.

Una pieza más del rompecabezas de su historia, que aún estaba plagado de lugares vacíos...

Una historia con la que, todavía, le era difícil reconciliarse...

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Acá les dejo otro capítulo.

Es difícil ponerse en el lugar de Rachel, interaccionando con otros.

Sobre todo, porque lo que hemos visto en la serie es muy poquito... Y la niña es muy pequeñita.

Así que espero que esto "suene factible"... Y, sobre todo, que sea fiel a estos personajes...

Como siempre, GRACIAS POR LAS OPINIONES (las que me han dejado... y las que me puedan dejar)... Son el aliciente para seguir escribiendo e imaginando! (aunque la idea total está, voy subiendo los capítulos a medida que los he podido desarrollar completamente)

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"El tiempo que perdiste con tu rosa, hace que tu rosa sea tan importante. <em>**

**_Te haces responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado. Eres responsable de tu rosa..._** "

El Principito. -Exupéry

**_"Ningún hombre es una isla.._****_." _**

Frase de la película "Un Gran Chico"

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados, uno frente a otro, en la cafetería del Hospital.<p>

Rachel había pedido su té, y él un emparedado con una gaseosa. _"Este será mi almuerzo",_ pensó.

_-No sé de dónde sacas que un té le hará bien a tu dolor de panza._

_-Mami siempre me hace té…_

House sonrió y dijo con ironía:

_-Esa es una idea más de madre que de médica… Pero bueno, no me sorprende; lo entiendo. Siempre tuve en claro que la medicina no era su "punto fuerte"._

_-Mamá es una buena médica. No sé por qué dices eso…_

El médico suspiró y la miró a los ojos, dejando por un momento el emparedado en el plato, para luego tomar un poco de la bebida. Algo molesto, respondió:

_-No importa… Y ahora me dices: ¿qué haces acá?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho_- expresó, mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

_-Mmm. Sí… Pero no me lo creo… ¿Tú madre sabe que estás acá?_

_-¡No! ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Haré mi tarea sin su ayuda!_

_-Já! ¡Claro! ¡Una sorpresa!_

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Me río porque siempre supe que eras una gran mentirosa…_

_-¿Mentirosa?_

_-Sí. Y una pequeña manipuladora por lo que veo…_

Rachel lo miraba asustada: ¡Sus planes se verían descubiertos!...Aunque, en verdad, no se había planteado una gran estrategia… Sólo quería sacarse algunas dudas… Y ver... Estudiar las posibilidades a futuro… Sólo eso.

No se dejó doblegar y arremetió, segura:

_-Yo no sé por qué dices eso._

_-Mira. No es raro que tu tío Wilson te crea todo… Pero yo no. A mí no me convences con eso de la tareíta...¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Rachel bajó la vista por un momento. Con su mano, temblorosa, tomó la taza de té y bebió un trago, para luego explicar:

_-Está bien… Pero ¿puedes guardar un secreto?_

House apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó a la niña, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_-Supongo que sí_- le dijo en tono misterioso y burlón, haciendo un gesto gracioso con su rostro.

En el fondo, le agradaba tenerla allí, frente a él, hablándole como un adulto. _"Es un pequeño monstruo",_ pensó.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

_-¿Y ahora, de qué te ríes?_

_-¡De tu cara! ¡Me hace gracia!... Perdón…_

Él volvió a ponerse serio.

_-Dime a qué has venido. No tengo todo el tiempo para ti._

La pequeña respiró profundo. Como tomando fuerzas para comenzar.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados: estaba entre asustada y tranquila.

Asustada porque era la primera vez que hacía algo a espaldas de su madre; algo que, seguramente, le recriminaría.

Tranquila porque la sensación con este hombre era de confianza. Algo familiar sentía con él. A pesar de que hubiese pasado un siglo sin verlo(Porque cinco años para quien tiene sólo nueve, es casi como una vida. Porque la medida del tiempo de su ausencia, se percibía diferente para ella).

-_Yo… Necesito saber_- trago saliva- _Necesito saber por qué no viniste a saludarme…_

El hombre la observó confundido, frunciendo el ceño, como pidiendo que prosiguiera con el planteo.

Rachel entendió que no estaba siendo del todo clara… Y era difícil para ella poner en palabras esos sentimientos; pero continuó intentándolo:

-_Tú prácticamente vivías con nosotras en casa.-_ Miró hacia arriba como queriendo ingresar en su memoria- _Hay momentos que recuerdo… Por ejemplo: Me acuerdo de ver a mi mamá contenta, sabiendo que vendrías; arreglándose rápidamente para esperar tu llegada… O haberle ayudado (haciendo un poco de lío, claro) cuando preparaba una cena especial para ti… Haber compartido la mesa, entre risas… Haber amanecido y saber que tú estabas allí... Haber jugado contigo… ¡Se sentía tan agradable!_

Hizo una pausa, bebió otro sorbo de té, para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

El instante necesario para que él pudiese reflexionar: "_es un pequeño monstruo… y una mujercita muy sensible"…_ La observaba y escuchaba con atención, porque, al parecer, ella no había terminado de decir todo lo que quería…

_-Un día no viniste más. Fue triste y raro. Mami se veía mal, nerviosa. Impaciente… ¡Me retaba mucho!. Y yo creo que me portaba mal para llamar su atención y distraerla… Prefería que se enojase conmigo, a verla llorar. Y me asustaba.. La sentía distante… ¡Y tú no venías!_

Hizo una pausa, para luego continuar:

_-¡Yo no entendía nada! ¡Parecía que alguien se hubiera muerto!... Ahora que lo pienso: ¡odio que haya pasado! ¡Odio que la gente grande no se dé cuenta lo que le puede doler a una no comprender lo que sucede!_

House miró hacia un costado, deseando encontrar la respuesta justa...

La observó.

No quería andarle con vueltas.

Rachel era una personita inteligente. Y en él, no había el menor deseo de dirigirse a ella de una manera que no fuese sincera. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un adulto y un niño, si de lo que se trata es de exponer una verdad? ¿Por qué subestimarla?. Y aunque se lo planteara; no sabía hacerlo. Nunca había tenido filtro, ni la habilidad suficiente para tratar con pequeños…

_-Mira Rachel, no sé a qué viene todo esto; pero creo que no es a mí a quién deberías hacer estos cuestionamientos. No soy la persona indicada para contestarte , y no creo que quieras oír mi respuesta tampoco._

-_Te lo hago a ti porque tú eras parte… Eres quién no se acercó a despedirse de mí…_

_-Pero… ¡yo no podía hacer eso! ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera?_

_-¿No podías?. Mi madre me evade porque soy muy chica… Y tú, ¡porque ni siquiera te interesa!_

La pequeña hablaba con bronca, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

_-¡Es que no sé que decirte!_

_-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Qué pasó! ¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió para que no me tuviesen en cuenta? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Yo tenía algo parecido a una familia! ¡La tenía a mí madre… y a ti!... Y tú simplemente te esfumaste…_

House la escuchaba y miraba asombrado. De verdad sintió el impulso de consolarla, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Ni remotamente se esperaba que, con el tiempo, la niña se apareciera así, intespestivamente, a reclamarle haber desaparecido abruptamente de su vida… Ni si quiera lo imaginó como una posibilidad lejana.

En aquel momento, no podía con su vida… ¿Cómo estar atento a las necesidades de Rachel?

No había sentido la urgencia de aclarar nada; porque para eso, seguramente, estaría Cuddy. Y con esa "verdad" se libró de toda culpa y cargo.

Después de todo ¿Quién era él para la "mocosa"? Nadie… Eso es lo que había considerado. Carecía de la empatía necesaria para comprender que sí; que los pequeños vínculos construidos en la infancia son significativos.

Y él no había sido cualquiera…

Había sido la pareja de su madre; con quien, se suponía, proyectaba algo…

Y Rachel estuvo incorporada a ese "algo" desde sus inicios… Aunque no figurase adentro de sus planes, aunque realmente ignorara como incluirla; ella estaba, a pesar de todo.

Y "a pesar de todo" también, había sido grato... Constituyó en su momento, su mayor reto. Su más grande desafío. Uno más, del que no salió bien parado.

Porque tenía que jugar un rol con ella. Uno que no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Porque no había un "modelo". O porque el único "modelo" no le gustaba, lo que lo llevaba a sentirse aún mas rengo, más desvalido.

Porque cuando se está peleado con la propia historia, con la propia vida; no existen las raíces ni los pilares en donde apoyarse, ni guías, ni luces, ni caminos seguros…

Aún no sabía que responder, por ello, le largó :

_-Tú tienes una familia. Tu madre se casó. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, ni con ella._

_-Pero eres parte…_

_-Ya no… Yo me separé de Cuddy…_

_-Por qué?_

_-Eso sí, creo que no te incumbe._

_-Me incumbe, pero bueno. Veo que me equivoqué._

_-¿Me estás manipulando, mocosa?_

_-No_.- suspiró- _Después de todo, tendré que resignarme. A ti tampoco te importé nunca…. Mi madre es y será siempre mi única familia._

_-Sí… Aunque también puedes reclamarle a su marido … El sería algo así como tu padre..._

Rachel comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la silla. Se sentía francamente triste y algo decepcionada…

_-Ellos se han separado._

House quedó estupefacto ante la noticia… Tal como si le echasen un balde de agua fría…

Aunque su historia con Cuddy fuera parte del pasado; aún le producía algo. Para qué negarlo.

Hasta ese día, ella había quedado atrás... Era parte de esa historia que aún quería borrar. Porque le dolía. Quizá porque se sentía el único responsable de aquel fracaso. Por haberla perdido... Por no tener el valor suficiente de hacerse cargo de su propia existencia como para poder abrirse completamente a ella. Por negarse, inconcientemente, a hacerle un auténtico lugar en su vida. Un espacio sin condicionamientos...

Pero en esa ocasión, él no había abierto totalmente sus puertas...Ella estuvo en lo cierto...

Tuvo que tocar fondo para darse cuenta. Tuvo que perderse completamente para volver sobre las verdaderas causas de su dolor y así poder seguir adelante...

Pero fue demasiado tarde...

Volvió en sí, para decir:

_-No lo sabía._

_-Ahora lo sabes… ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo?_

_-¿Te has casado?_

El médico intentó soltar una broma.

_-¿Es que acaso estás interesado en tener algo conmigo?... Sé que soy irresistible… pero eres muy chica…_

_-¡Qué tonto!_

Sí, realmente se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Y se incomodó al sentir que Rachel se lo señalara.

_-No es un dato que te concierna._

_-Claro. Tienes razón. Tú no eres nada para mí…. No quiero hacerte perder más tiempo._

Hizo silencio para luego preguntar:

_-¿La amabas a mi mamá?_

El la miró a los ojos, sinceramente, y luego de una pausa profunda respondió simplemente y con absoluta seguridad:

-_Sí._

La niña se acercó dulcemente a él, besó su áspera mejilla para despedirse y agregó:

-_Adiós… ¿Puedo decirte algo?_

_-¿Algo más?_ –Sonrió burlonamente de nuevo- _¡Claro! ¡Ni si quiera me animo a contradecirte! ¡Eres una Cuddy!_

Rachel le susurró, tímidamente:

_-Yo… Sí, te hubiese adoptado._

House no se atrevió a moverse. Sólo la escuchó, calladamente, deseando poder llegar al fondo de esa frase… Intentando, a través de esa vocecita, vislumbrar el significado de lo dicho…

Pero la niña se fue. Dejándolo aturdido, conmocionado. Perplejo.

Por un instante pretendió entender lo que simbolizaban esas palabras.

Se adopta por amor.

Se adopta por la necesidad de que otra persona nos complete, nos llene un espacio vacío.

Se adopta a un hijo, entre muchas cosas, para trascender... Y a un padre, para sentir el techo, el resguardo, el abrigo...

Se adopta por la urgencia de DAR y la necesidad de RECIBIR.

Por que existe una esperanza: **_Si te adopto, serás importante para mí… Y yo seré importante para tí_**…

...

CONTINUARÁ... Por favor, si leíste, dejar un pequeño comentario... GRACIAS!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA GENTE! ANTE TODO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. REALMENTE ES LINDO LEER LAS OPINIONES DE USTEDES!

LES CUENTO QUE, ANTE TODAS LAS NOTICIAS SOBRE LA SERIE, ESTOY SINCERAMENTE SIN ÁNIMOS DE ESCRIBIR... TENDRÁ SENTIDO SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO? YO CREO QUE NO... PERO ESTO LO HABÍA EMPEZADO Y QUISIERA DARLE UN CIERRE...

OJALÁ, LUEGO DE VER EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO, AUN ME QUEDEN GANAS DE IMAGINAR...

LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO (CON POCO DIÁLOGO,PORQUE ERA NECESARIO... PERO NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR PORQUE LOS ANTERIORES TENÍAN MÁS DIÁLOGO QUE OTRA COSA...)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SALUDOS

* * *

><p><em>Uno se cree<br>que las mató  
>el tiempo y la ausencia.<br>Pero su tren  
>vendió boleto<br>de ida y vuelta._

_Son aquellas pequeñas cosas,_  
><em>que nos dejó un tiempo de rosas<em>  
><em>en un rincón,<em>  
><em>en un papel<em>  
><em>o en un cajón.<em>

_Como un ladrón_  
><em>te acechan detrás<em>  
><em>de la puerta.<em>  
><em>Te tienen tan<em>  
><em>a su merced<em>  
><em>como hojas muertas<em>

_que el viento arrastra allá o aquí,_  
><em>que te sonríen tristes y<em>  
><em>nos hacen que<em>  
><em>lloremos cuando<em>  
><em>nadie nos ve.<em>

Aquellas pequeñas cosas. Serrat.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL<strong>

Habían pasado unas horas de su paseo por el Princeton, y, a pesar de todo, lo recordaba con una sonrisa.

Gracias a esa inocente transgresión había podido reencontrarse con ese personaje tan especial y tan ligado a sus primeros años de vida.

Entrañable, incluso para su madre. Tenía la certeza de que era así. Lo intuía.

Haberse reencontrado con él, confirmaba su historia, la que ella había pergeñado en su cabeza: _"aquélla época fue buena"…_ Y estaba convencida de que esa verdad no era producto de su mundo imaginario. Fue realidad, sin dudas, en otro tiempo.

A pesar de su manera brusca, de su tono implacable y serio, se sentía bien hablar con House.

"_Si hubiese podido elegir"-_pensaba- _"si yo hubiese tenido la posibilidad de optar, él hubiera sido el indicado…"_

Porque parecía sincero y cálido, aunque se hiciese el duro persistentemente... Porque le resultaba simpático...Porque parecía un payaso tierno y burlón a la vez...

O tal vez, por la sencilla razón de haberse sentido escuchada por él.

Al descubrirla en su trampa, le dio la posibilidad de hablar. Le cedió el espacio. Le permitió expresar en palabras sentimientos, dudas y broncas. Estuvo ahí, brindándole una importancia crucial a lo que ella necesitaba decir.

Y además, estaba segura, aún quería a su mamá.

Lo pudo adivinar en sus ojos, en el destello de su mirada cuando confesó, que sí, la había amado.

Aún no tenía en claro que fué lo que había sucedido; cuáles fueron los motivos por los que él desapareció… Qué los llevó a separarse.

Pero, ¿qué podía ser tan grave? ¿Qué podría ser tan serio, como para impedir que pudiesen volver a encontrarse alguna vez?

…

Estaba en su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido en el día; reflexionando sobre lo que sucedería si su madre se enteraba de todo. Del regaño que se ganaría…

De lo fácil que había sido convencer al bueno de tío Wilson, al que ahora, seguramente, tendría que inventarle un cuestionario ficticio para la tarea escolar.

Lo difícil que había sido despedirse, por fin, de House.

Pensaba en todo ello, cuando sonó su tel. móvil.

Era raro, no acostumbraba a recibir llamados. Tenía ese aparato fundamentalmente para comunicarse con su madre. Además era de noche…

Hasta que, súbitamente, un leve recuerdo la hizo entrar en pánico:

"_la mochilaaaa"! "¡Me olvidé la mochilaaa!"_

….

**HOUSE**

La conversación con Rachel removió demasiado, excesivas emociones que creía enterradas.

Era extraño y lindo a la vez que la niña tuviese un recuerdo tan claro de algunas cosas.

¡Y que viniera a reclamarle! ¡Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado!

.Un sentimiento agridulce lo invadía: la melancolía por lo que no fue y nunca podrá ser; la sorpresa, porque la niña, en su cabecita (y en su corazón), le había hecho un lugar especial.

¡Si tan sólo se hubiera animado a abrazarla! Es que ahí es donde, verdaderamente, se sentía un incapaz total; un minusválido afectivo.

Inútil para expresarle a Rachel un gesto de ternura, o, quizá, la justa conjugación de palabras dichas sinceramente_: "Yo también te extrañé"; "yo no me animé a ser…" "Yo no sé si puedo…" "Yo hubiese querido…"_

Carecía de la osadía que a esa niña le sobraba: la manera de plantarse ante él, que no le allanó el camino. Su carácter decidido para engendrar una idea, una mentira, una estrategia; y así, cumplir con su propósito pleno de ingenuidad.

Por eso, al ingresar a su oficina y toparse con la mochila infantil en su escritorio, le provocó una sonrisa.

Ella ya se había ido. Hacía varias horas de la conversación en la cafetería y Wilson ya no estaba en el Hospital.

No pudo evitar la curiosidad de adentrarse en el pequeño bolso rosado.

Uno como el de cualquier niña de su edad: cartuchera con lápices de varios colores, algunas golosinas, un cuaderno prolijamente forrado con el rótulo impreso en su frente "Rachel Cuddy". Un pequeño diario que guardaba direcciones y teléfonos.

Allí estaban los datos necesarios para llegar a ella… Cuddy.

¿Habría sido un error o una estrategia sutilmente planificada por la mocosa?

No le importaba adivinarlo. Sólo tenía la certeza de que la bolsa debería llegar prontamente a manos de su dueña.

¿Volver el tiempo hacia el ayer? ¿Se puede?

No… Es imposible.

Y en algún punto, era una bendición que fuese así. Mucho había quedado atrás… Demasiado: lo bueno y lo malo.

Mucho estaba bajo tierra…

Aunque algunas cuestiones intentaban resurgir, de tanto en tanto: el miedo, las dudas, el dolor… Le costaba exorcizarlas del todo… Eran algo así como su eterna compañía; y ya casi se había resignado.

¿Y si la solución, la cura definitiva, estuviesen en esta pequeña mochila rosada?.

Retuvo el domicilio en su mente, se apoyó en el bastón, tomó el cargamento infantil y partió.

Lejos de cualquier razonamiento. A muchísima distancia de toda lógica: sólo quería ir, golpear a su puerta y verla…

…

Mientras descendía por el ascensor recordó: _"¡Mierda! ¡Me pidió que guardase el secreto!" "Al diablo mis ganas!"_

Se detuvo frente a la clínica, tomó el teléfono y habló al número que figuraba en el diario como el de la propietaria de ese pequeño tesoro.

-_Hola._ Respondió asustada del otro lado de la línea.

-_Creo que te has dejado algo en mi escritorio._

_-House! Sí… Y recién me doy cuenta!_

_-Qué es lo que quieres que haga?_

_-No le digas a mamá!_

_-No voy a delatarte. Por eso te he llamado. Imagino que esta no es la que llevas a tu escuela._

_-No, tengo otra…_

_-Dime, qué quieres que haga._

Rachel titubeó un segundo… Pero no tenía muchas alternativas…

_-¿Tú serías tan amable de acercármela a mi escuela? Mami me deja a las 7,30 hs. Luego de que se vaya, me la alcanzas a través de la reja._

_-Mmm. ¿Me harás madrugar, mocosa?_

_-Me temo que sí.. Perdón! Es que me olvidé…Y tengo algunas cosas importantes allí.._

_-Claro… Cosas importantes… Olvidaste la tarea escolar por la que viniste; ¡justamente porque era un fraude!... Ahora...Tu madre no debería dejarte salir con Wilson… ¿Es que acaso no se fija? _

-_Por suerte, ni se dio cuenta… Te doy la dirección de mi escuela._

-_No hace falta, aquí la tienes registrada. Hasta mañana **hija**_.- Soltó la frase, sin pensar.

Un profundo silencio se dejó escuchar del otro lado del teléfono… Hasta que por fin, una pequeña vocecita surgió tímida:

_-Hasta mañana…_

House cortó, y se quedó pensando en su estúpido acto fallido…

Preguntándose, qué clase de afecto abrigaba por esa mocosuela; que lo había llevado a expresarse tan erróneamente...

...La verdad siempre aflora por algún lado.

Y nuestro "inconciente", siempre se encarga de poner en evidencia, de destapar, todo aquello que callamos…

CONTINUARÁ ¿?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente!

Gracias por los comentarios y por animarme a seguir...

En verdad es difícil continuar escribiendo luego de ver el último episodio... Porque ahora sí, definitivamente, creo que no hay vuelta atrás...

Pero comencé esto y quisiera terminarlo... Tiene razón my house; puede llegar a ser "terapéutico" :)

Y, en cierta forma, hacerle "honor" a estos personajes que tanto nos han hecho soñar...

Porque podría haber sido posible, de otra manera; no lo creen?

Comencé a escribirlo antes de ver Moving out...

Espero les guste... De a poco va ir tomando forma...

* * *

><p>No alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono. Descolgó y pudo oír, del otro lado del tubo, la voz de su incansable amigo:<p>

-_Hola…_

House respondió, cortante:

_-Hola, Wilson. Recién llego, estoy cansado y justo me estaba por duchar._

_-Ok. Solo quiero saber cómo te fue con Rachel._

_-Cómo, quée?_

_-Vamos, House. Yo llevé a la niña al Hospital hoy. Ella fue a encontrarse contigo. _

_-¿Tú sabías?_

_-En realidad no lo supe a priori… Pero me dí cuenta luego. Además que todo el personal los vió en la cafetería..._

_-¿Y no hiciste nada por impedirlo? ¡Estás viejo, Wilson!_

_-No pude. Esa niña es sagaz y elocuente. Y es mi debilidad, también…La conozco casi como la palma de mi mano y sé que hubiera insistido persistentemente hasta convencerme. Supuse que si quería hablar contigo era para sacarse alguna duda… No soy nadie para impedirlo. Además, si de algo estoy seguro, es que no le harías daño. Y si tuviese que decepcionarse, pues, tampoco podría evitarlo._

_-Mmm. Suena raro tu argumento. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que se lo ocultas a Cuddy._

_-Fue solo una vez. Realmente no supe como decirle que no. Quiero mucho a esa niña. Igualmente, si Cuddy se enterase, supongo que tendría que explicarle… Que sea pequeña no significa que Rachel no tenga derecho a cierta información que tiene que ver con su vida… Es difícil negarse a algo así. Además, fue muy hábil: ella sólo me habló de una supuesta tarea escolar… No tenía sentido siquiera negarme_

_-Pero Cuddy no debería dejarla salir contigo…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-¡Ni siquiera te fijas en lo que lleva consigo! Olvidó su mochila en mi escritorio._

_-¡No! No me dí cuenta… Se la alcanzo luego… Pero no me has contestado como te ha ido._

_-¡No te incumbe! Si ella no te lo ha contado es porque no confía totalmente en ti... Y no te preocupes; ya arreglé lo de la mochila. Yo se la alcanzo._

_-Pero,¿ A dónde? Tú no irás…_

_-A la Escuela, y evítame el fastidio de tener que escuchar tus consejos, ¿quieres?_

_-No pensaba dártelos. Hace rato me corrí del medio. Sólo déjame decirte algo House; muy pocas personas tienen una segunda oportunidad en la vida: ¿lo entiendes?_

...

**_..."porque eres mía _**  
><strong><em>porque no eres mía <em>**  
><strong><em>porque te miro y muero <em>**  
><strong><em>y peor que muero <em>**  
><strong><em>si no te miro amor <em>**  
><strong><em>si no te miro <em>_..."_**

**_Corazón coraza. (M. Benedetti)_**

* * *

><p>7,00 A.M. Estacionó el auto azul, a unos metros de la entrada principal de la Escuela.<p>

El día había amanecido gris, húmedo, y algo lloviznoso. Una leve garúa caía sobre el asfalto.

Poco a poco la neblina atmosférica iba cediendo; dando paso al ritmo acelerado de coches poblados por niños y sus padres; anunciando otra jornada escolar que estaba por iniciarse.

Caritas dormidas, somnolientas. Algunas sonrientes y otras con un dejo de tristeza. Lenta o rápidamente, todos marchando hacia el ingreso de la institución educativa.

7,17 A.M. El automóvil blanco se detuvo a la misma altura de la admisión de la escuela, pero sobre la vereda de enfrente.

House lo observaba todo, como en una película: No quería perderse de nada.

Se sentía raro, nervioso; con todos sus sentidos atentos al espectáculo que pronto se le revelaría.

Primero descendió Rachel, con los ojitos saltones y alegres. Se quedó en la vereda, esperando que su madre saliera del auto. Supuso que la niña aguardaba allí, hasta que se le indicara el momento adecuado para cruzar la calle.

Por fin, **ella** surgió del vehículo. Cerró la puerta decididamente, y le hizo un gesto a la pequeña para tomarla de la mano.

¡Dios! ¡Hacía tanto que no la veía!. ¡Que no la tenía tan cerca!

En ese instante pudo vislumbrar, en toda su dimensión, hasta qué punto la había extrañado.

En su más secreta y profunda intimidad aún la amaba. A pesar de sí mismo. Más allá del dolor... Aunque la odió con locura cuando le cerró las puertas y lo dejó afuera de su vida, un lustro atrás

Aún la amaba y su cuerpo se la reclamaba a gritos; en esa porción brevísima de tiempo en que su imagen de mujer - la eternamente deseada, la continuamente fantaseada- se dibujaba frente a sus pupilas.

Su silueta, moviéndose de manera contundente, como de costumbre. Pisando fuerte el pavimento que, parecía, iba calando con su paso.

Vestía simple y, para él, poderosamente atractiva.

Su cabello castaño y ondulado, recogido; el rostro carente de maquillajes y artificio; unos jeans y una blusa azul entallada. Tacones altos, como de costumbre.

Elegante y natural; como toda la escena que se desplegaba ante él.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, y creyó alcanzar a sentir su perfume penetrando por la hendija de su ventanilla levemente abierta. Pero era casi un delirio imposible: estaba demasiado cerca como para correr el riesgo de ser descubierto; pero excesivamente lejos como para percibir el aroma de su piel… Solo se complacía con alucinarlo

Cada movimiento era espontáneo y parecía parte de un ritual cotidiano, que ambas mujeres conocían de memoria.

Él las observaba por detrás de la maraña de seres humanos que iban y venían en ese lugar tan concurrido, a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

No faltaba mucho para que se escuchase el sonar de las campanas que anunciarían la entrada a las aulas.

El seguía ahí, queriendo guardar cada detalle..

Ella le besó en la frente, le acarició la cabeza, le regaló una sonrisa y la miró entrar.

_¡Esa es Cuddy!_ Pensó. No dejará de dar una ojeada hasta verla en el interior y segura en el edificio.

La mujer esperó unos segundos, se dio la vuelta, miró a ambos lados de la calle y se introdujo en el coche nuevamente.

Se veía descomunalmente hermosa, como siempre; aunque algo apagada… Apesadumbrada…Como la última vez que la vio: El momento más amargo de su vida...

Ella arrancó el auto, y partió; hasta perderse definitivamente en el horizonte sombrío de esa calle…

Tan sombrío como su historia. Tan nebuloso como el futuro…

…

**_"Yo nunca me iré, _**

**_te llevaré conmigo _**

**_Y nunca me iré, _**

**_seremos pan y abrigo _**

**_hasta un nuevo amanecer._**

**_Si me pides que me quede no me iré…"_**

**La Despedida. (A. Lerner)**

* * *

><p>Luego de que Cuddy se alejara, él bajó rápidamente del auto, con la mochila rosada en la mano y su inseparable apoyo: el lustroso bastón de madera marrón que ya casi, y muy a su pesar, se había convertido en parte de su propio cuerpo<p>

Se acercó a las rejas; allí estaba Rachel, aguardándolo tímidamente, prácticamente escondida tras una planta.

-_Buen día_. Le dijo

-_¡Mira que me has hecho madrugar mocosa! Haber como me pagas esto… Acá tienes tu mochila… La próxima vez presta más atención. ¿Dónde la pondrás? _

-_No tiene muchas cosas. La vacío y pongo todo en la otra que es más grande …_

-_Mmm. Asumo que tienes todo preparado_…. Le dijo en tono burlón.. _Pero ten cuidado, no todos se creen tus farsas…_

_-¿Por qué me lo dices?_ –preguntó confundida.

_-Porque Wilson no es tan tonto como creíamos_- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

_-¿Tú le dijiste a mi tío?_

_-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Él ya lo sabía.- _Hizo una pausa para continuar-_. Pero no te preocupes; él no le dirá a tu madre._

En ese momento la campana se oyó sonar, haciendo un barullo insoportable.

Rachel, se quedó mirándolo y esbozó:

_-¿Podré volver a verte?_

_-No, no lo creo…_

_-Pero yo… Necesito hablar._

_-Rachel, ¿Cómo quieres que nos veamos? … No puedes seguir escondiéndote de Cuddy…Y lo que tengas que hablar, tendrás que hacerlo con ella._

La niña permanecía inmóvil, observándolo. Tratando de encontrar en su respuesta, una ilusión, una esperanza: una posibilidad.

House prosiguió, dulce y gravemente:

-_Lo siento… Siento no haberme despedido de ti. De alguna manera, lo estamos haciendo ahora, ¿no?_

Rachel no se resignaba a acabar con ese diálogo. Quería seguir allí, viéndolo y escuchándolo. La cercanía de esa figura adulta y masculina le proporcionaba seguridad. La hacía sentir tranquila: como en casa; protegida y resguardada…

Aún estaba allí, deseando alargar el momento. Sin poder decir adiós.

No quería irse, ni permitir que se fuera, mientras, atrás, decenas de chiquillos corrían a las filas en busca de sus maestras .

House, luego de una pausa, dirigió primero sus ojos hacia el cielo con algo de fastidio. Pretendiendo encontrar las palabras justas para expresarse sin herirla, pero lo suficientemente claras y contundentes como para no generar ninguna duda.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella y agregó:

-_Sólo quiero que sepas que tu madre fue quién terminó nuestra relación_. _Pero ella_ –suspiró- ... _Yo creo que ella tomó la decisión correcta_… _Tenía razones suficientes como para hacerlo... Cuando lo hizo, supongo que también pensaba en ti… Ella te ama, Rachel._

-_Suena como si tú hubieses sido capaz de hacerme un daño… ¡Y yo no lo creo!_

House le sonrió con ternura…

_-Claro que no… Vete a tu clase ahora… Antes de que alguien nos llame la atención y me denuncien por acoso a una niña… _Hizo un silencio para, por fin, agregar la palabra que define separaciones: - _Adiós._

Rachel se resistía; pero la despedida era irremediable. Ya debía estar en su aula. Y aún así, no se sentía preparada …

Hizo el esfuerzo contra su propia voluntad. Estiró su pequeña manecita a través de la reja para invitarlo a acercarse; mientras apoyó su rostro infantil y femenino entre las frías y negras varas de hierro.

House entendió el gesto de la pequeña; se agachó levemente para permitir que Rachel le imprimiera un beso suave en su áspera mejilla.

-_Adiós_-murmuró .

La niña se dio media vuelta, y emprendió lentamente el camino obligado.

Le pesaban las piernas, le ardían los ojos… Le dolía el estómago y el corazón.

Un renovado sentimiento de abandono y de pérdida la embargaba…

House se quedó esperando. Observándola mientras se alejaba…

Incrédulo de sus propias emociones: De sentirse, por unos segundos, como el espejo en el que esa niña se miraba...

De percibir a Rachel como un pequeño reflejo de sí mismo: al descubrir, en esa sensible mujercita, que un adiós le dolía tanto como a él...

**CONTINUARÁ... (no olviden de comentar y compartir sus opiniones. GRACIAS)**


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA GENTE!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios... Me ayudan a seguir...

Es lindo saber que "alguien lee"... Por eso, está bueno que comenten y opinen: los reviews son bien recibidos!

Espero que este capitulo que les dejo hoy, les guste.

Tiene POCO DIÁLOGO... CASI NADA. Porque necesitaba contextualizar un poco... Y meterme también en los sentimientos de los personajes.

Tenganme paciencia!

Saludos!

* * *

><p>"<em>Tengo miedo del encuentro<em>_  
><em>_con el pasado que vuelve__  
><em>_a enfrentarse con mi vida.__  
><em>_Tengo miedo de las noches__  
><em>_que, pobladas de recuerdos,__  
><em>_encadenen mi soñar.__  
><em>_Pero el viajero que huye,__  
><em>_tarde o temprano detiene su andar.__  
><em>_Y aunque el olvido que todo destruye,__  
><em>_haya matado mi vieja ilusión,__  
><em>_guarda escondida una esperanza humilde,__  
><em>_que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón"_

VOLVER (Gardel-Le Pera)

_"... Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos..."_

Poema 20. (P. Neruda)

* * *

><p><strong>Dos minutos y algunos segundos…<strong>

Las iba a ver cada día.

Casi se había vuelto su obsesión: cada jornada, antes de ingresar al hospital, se dirigía a la escuela de Rachel, estacionaba su auto y guardaba una prudente distancia como para no ser descubierto.

No tenía idea para qué cuernos lo hacía. Sólo asumía que no deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirarlas, aunque fuese un momento. Como si admirar desde fuera, al igual que el espectador en la butaca de un cine, pudiese hacerlo ingresar sutil y ocasionalmente a sus vidas.

Si lo pensaba un poco, se sentía patéticamente ridículo.

**Dos minutos y algunos segundos…**

Cada día hábil espiando el absurdo despliegue de personas alrededor de la institución escolar: una cantidad de gente representando la misma escena interminablemente; la de una monótono "film" que, con el paso de las semanas, ya se sabía de memoria. Los rostros, las expresiones, las situaciones ya se le comenzaban a hacer familiares.

Casi como una metáfora, el estaba allí, observando el transcurrir de la existencia de los otros; mientras la suya, como su auto en aquel lugar, parecía eternamente estacionada.

Claro que era diferente a lo que alguna vez había sido.

Había cambiado. Había tocado fondo y pudo salir a flote… Y sólo lo hizo por él y su profundo instinto que, increíblemente, lo mantenía aferrado a la vida.

Estuvo sólo: no hubo "cuddys" ni "wilsons" de donde agarrarse.

Descender al infierno de un "cuasi loquero" por segunda vez, te hunde o te fortalece.

Y él, había optado por la segunda opción.

En un primer momento lo motivó un profundo odio hacia el resto de la humanidad. Un intenso resentimiento con los que, se suponía, lo habían jodido.

Hizo un lento camino de regreso; sólo. Sin amigos... Con la única e inestimable ayuda de algunos testarudos profesionales; tan "cabezas duras" como él. Hasta que llegó el tiempo de dejar de regodearse en sus propias heridas.

Fue el desafío más importante de su vida: el más crítico y devastador: pero salió indemne. Aunque no supiera muy bien para qué, ni para quién. Ni si tenía demasiado sentido.

De a poco fue reinsertándose a sus cosas: la nada que había sobrevivido a la destrucción. Y a lo único que aún lo motivaba medianamente: su profesión. Resolver enigmas, solucionar acertijos aún seguían siendo el pobre aliciente al que se aferraba.

Porque para House, luego de haber abrigado la esperanza de un proyecto que lo trascendiera como hombre; la medicina, el área en el que aún brillaba en todo su esplendor, le resultaba una triste y amarga compensación.

Se había resignado a que Cuddy fuese historia. Era parte de una vida pasada. Era lo que quiso… y no fue. Lo que no pudo. Su gran frustración: una más de tantas...

No pudo rehacer su vida luego de eso.

Sólo tenía el consuelo de "la puta" de turno, para saciar sus urgencias biológicas… Pero le resultaba imposible vincularse afectivamente a una mujer.

El pasado: enterrado…

Hasta que apareció Rachel…Y se entregó complentemente indefenso, al enredo y al desconcierto que le brindó la mocosa.

Rachel, anárquica e inocente, abrió la ventana de los recuerdos...

**Dos minutos y algunos segundos…**

Tenía miedo. Sabía que este ritual cotidiano realizado compulsivamente respondía a un patrón adictivo. Del que, supuestamente, se había rehabilitado.

Tenía pánico de dejarse caer de nuevo.

"_No todos en la vida tienen una segunda oportunidad"_ Le había dicho Wilson unos días atrás…

_¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿Del adiós definitivo?_

**Dos minutos y algunos segundos…**

7,20 A.M. Tres minutos más tarde que el primer día. La mujer estacionó el auto al frente de la escuela.

Primero, sale Rachel; luego ella.

Juntas cruzan la calle.

Se abrazan, se saludan, se besan.

El espectáculo por el que se despierta cada mañana, dura sólo eso: **dos minutos y algunos segundos…**

Un instante mínimo.

Unas pocas bocanadas de aire para poder afrontar, en pie, las 23 horas, cincuenta y siete minutos más algunos segundos, que le quedan de otro día oscuro.

…

Han pasado quince días.

Harto de ser el espectador pasivo. El testigo silencioso del vivir ajeno.

Bajó del auto y observó la escena que se desplegaba a unos metros de él, parado, depositando el peso de su cuerpo en el bastón.

Se decidió, por fin a ver y esperar allí, sin la protección que le brindaba el material de carrocería de su vehículo.

A mirar, y ser protagonista, sin el resguardo que le facilitaban los cristales del parabrisas.

Cuddy esperó un breve soplo de tiempo, como era costumbre, para asegurarse de que la niña ingresara y quedara segura en el edificio que la albergaría hasta luego del mediodía.

Se dio media vuelta, decidida a cruzar la calle, pero se vio frenada por el impacto seco de una mano que se posó en su hombro y le impidió avanzar.

La situación la tomó por sorpresa y dio un salto.

Como si todo lo que hubiese hecho hasta allí (levantarse de la cama, desayunar con Rachel, vestirse, maquillarse, conducir hasta la escuela, bajar del auto, dejar a su hija) hubiese sido parte de un mismo acto mecánico. Como si todo lo hubiese hecho dormida.

Fue nada más que un segundo lo que le tomó el girar la cabeza y verlo.

_-¡House!_ Lo miró completamente perpleja y confundida…

_-¡House! ¿Qué haces?..._

_-Necesito hablar contigo._

La escena de fondo continuaba: los que siempre llegaban tarde a su clase, las corridas, los que se resistían a entrar, desganados. Padres y madres saludando apurados; o brindándole fuerzas a los chiquillos más rebeldes que quedaban rezagados.

El bullicio. La campana… Todo seguía igual.

A excepción de ellos, que luego de tanto tiempo (una eternidad que duró cinco años), se miraban nuevamente a los ojos.

Ellos no eran los mismos que hacía unos segundos, ni mucho menos eran iguales a los que se dijeron adiós un lustro atrás...

_-¿Qué haces acá? ¡Me asustas!_

Cuddy se liberó bruscamente de su mano.

No sabía que sentir, ni que pensar. Muchas e incompatibles emociones pugnaban por salir: ¿sorpresa?, ¿rabia?, ¿temor?, ¿dolor?, ¿amor?, ¿tristeza?, ¿alegría?, ¿confusión?.

Una sensación lejana de vértigo, que creía perdida, la invadió nuevamente. El eterno vahído que le proporcionaban sus ojos… De tanto mirarse en su mirada.

Todo ese mundo maravilloso y loco: el que vivió con él. Al que renunció por propio convencimiento; el que había quedado detrás de la puerta que cerró hacía años… Ese universo resurgía de repente, en el frente de la Escuela de Rachel.

House insistió:

_-Quisiera que hablemos_.

_-¡Te has vuelto loco? Te apareces así, de golpe en mi vida ¿ y quieres hablar?. ¿Cómo sabías que me encontrarías aquí?_

-_Yo siempre sé.._ Murmuró él, con una leve sonrisa.

-_Eso era antes, House… Además... tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…_

La respuesta de la mujer le sonó como una tremenda bofetada.

_-Ok. Vale! -_dijo seriamente con profunda desazón-_Tienes razón. Me equivoqué… Hazme el favor de olvidarte de que esto ha_ _ocurrido_ -expresó con ironía.

Otra vez la decepción... Nuevamente herido en su orgullo.

Dio media vuelta, caminó rengueando hasta su auto, se adentró en él y se marchó… Odiándose a sí mismo por haberse dejado ganar por un impulso. Odiando como nunca su cojera, que lo hacía ver más vulnerable y minusválido frente a ella.

Cuddy quedó inmóvil y desolada.

El hombre de siempre; el único que existía para ella, el que quería expulsar insistentemente de su corazón; había irrumpido de nuevo, en su estructurado "guion".

Había invadido, como tantas otras veces, la ordenada, triste y vacía ficción en la que se había convertido su vida.

Y cuando algo así sucede; las cosas no siguen impolutas, como si nada…

Cuando estas situaciones ocurren; algo cambia.

Para bien o para mal… Todo se sale de sus forjados carriles…

**CONTINUARÁ… Dejen sus opiniones: SON DE MUCHO VALOR PARA MÍ!**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA!

ESTO YA ESTABA ESCRITO Y SE LOS DEJO... ACLARO QUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO ME DEMORARÉ UN POQUITÍN MÁS (NO TANTO, ESPERO). PERO QUERÍA DEJAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, SOBRE TODO, PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LA AUSENCIA DE DIÁLOGOS... AUNQUE A VECES, A MÍ, ME RESULTA NECESARIO DETALLAR OTRAS COSAS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE.

NUEVAMENTE, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! DE TODO CORAZÓN...

UNA ACLARACIÓN: EN MI HISTORIA, VOY A OBVIAR QUE HOUSE ESTRELLÓ SU CASA EN LO DE CUDDY (VAMOS A HACER DE CUENTA QUE ESO NUNCA SUCEDIÓ...PRIMERO, PORQUE CUANDO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTO, ESO NO HABÍA OCURRIDO... SEGUNDO: PORQUE TODAVÍA NO ME LO CREO...)

SALUDOS! Y NO OLVIDEN OPINAR Y COMENTAR...

* * *

><p>"…<em>Estoy lo mismo que estanque colmado<br>y te parezco un surtidor inerte.  
>¡Todo por mi callar atribulado<br>que es más atroz que el entrar en la muerte!"_

El amor que calla. Gabriela Mistral

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué has hecho Wilson?<em>

Le reprochó Cuddy, ni bien ingresó al departamento del médico.

Era tarde ya, y el oncólogo se disponía a descansar de una ardua jornada de trabajo, hasta que ella irrumpió con golpes a la puerta, e interrumpió su ansiado descanso.

Ahora la tenía ahí a su amiga, en el living de su residencia, recriminándole algo que, aún, no alcanzaba a comprender:

_-¿Qué he hecho? Espera Lisa. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-No te hagas, Wilson… Tú algo sabes…Hoy House me esperaba en la puerta de la escuela de Rachel._

Wilson le miró con algo de sorpresa, pero a la vez con resignación. Suspiró:

_-Y yo, ¿que tendría que ver con eso?…_

_-Wilson, tú eres su amigo… Seguro le dijiste…_

El médico, levantó la mano haciendo un gesto para frenar el discurso de la mujer:

_-Espera…Primero averigua como son las cosas. Yo no le he dicho nada a House… Además: ¡vamos! No te has mudado ni del mundo, ni del país, ni de la ciudad… Solo cambiaste de casa y de trabajo. Conociéndolo, sabes que no es un imposible que te encuentre, si se propone buscarte…_

Cuddy reconoció el fundamento, se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió mirándolo con preocupación y suspicacia.

Estaban de pie en aquella habitación.

_-Bueno, siéntate y cuéntame que ha pasado…_

_-Ok... Gracias._ Cuddy tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá de su amigo.

_-¿Tomas algo? ¿Café, té.. Un trago? No es muy habitual que vengas a visitarme…_

_-No Wilson. Gracias. No me apetece nada._

_-Bueno. Supongo que estás aquí para contarme, además de culparme de ser el responsable de tu "supuesta" desgracia…_

_-Perdona. Está bien… Es que me tomó por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba allí, ¿entiendes? - _dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente.

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-¡Nada! Qué quieres que pase… ¿Seguro que él no te ha contado nada? ¿O estáis tomándome el pelo?…_

_-¡Lo prometo! Nadie me contó nada…_Wilson levantó la mano, aunque, esta vez, en señal de juramento. Y agregó:_- ¡Pero mujer! ¿Me dices que House fue a verte y no ha pasado nada? ¿Para qué fue, entonces?_

_-Dijo que quería que hablásemos. Pero … Nosotros no tenemos de qué hablar._

_-¿Eso le dijiste? ¿Simplemente le respondiste que no querías hablar con él? ¡Cuddy! ¿Sabes lo que le debe haber costado ir hasta allí, buscarte, luego de todo lo que ha pasado?-_ manifestó, exaltado, Wilson, abriendo sus ojos con exageración.

_-Ok, Wilson. Está bien. No puedo hablar contigo. Tú eres SU amigo. _

_-Eso es mentira. Yo los aprecio a ambos. Conozco a House… y también te conozco a ti… Y sé que si él se decidió por fin a dar un paso, creo que, al menos, podrías haberlo escuchado._

_-No quiero…Me cagó la vida. House es parte de mi pasado…_

Wilsón sonrió, con ironía.

_-Cuddy… Tú sabes que no es cierto…No es que no quieras… Simplemente no puedes. Y, justamente, no puedes, porque te interesa demasiado en el presente. Además; House hizo muchas cosas, pero no te cagó la vida…_

_-¿Acaso no estuviste allí? ¿No fuiste testigo de todo lo que sucedió en aquel momento? ¿O me dirás que ha cambiado?…_

_-¡Vale! Creo que nos debemos una conversación… ¡Y me alegra que suceda!... Durante años me obligaste al silencio y a callar. Y te respeté. Lo hice por tí, porque te quiero. Porque eres mi amiga y te entendí… Y por tu familia. Ahora, ¿Quieres que hablemos de verdad? ¿Quieres mi opinión sobre esto?_

_-Está bien._ Respondió abrumada y con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que era cierto. Wilson tenía razón. Ella se negó siempre, sistemáticamente, a mencionar esa parte de su historia. Un "trozo" demasiado importante como para ser borrado de la nada; y, no hacía mucho tiempo, Rachel se lo había recriminado…

_-¿Me preguntas si House ha cambiado? Pues te diré que no, en su esencia sigue siendo el mismo jodido de siempre… Aunque a fuerza de ser sincero; está un poco más tranquilo. Superó lo de su adicción… En realidad, tú conoces como funciona eso: es la batalla de todos los días… Pero es un gran avance, creo. Su gran logro…Aún así, sigue siendo él… _

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Con qué fin lo tendría que haber escuchado? ¿Con qué objetivo, debería volverme sobre mis pasos?_

_-Cuddy. Tú no eres feliz. Pero si tu vida es una mierda, no creo que sea justo que le eches la culpa sólo a House. Eso, perdona que te lo diga, te lo debes, también, a ti misma… Es cierto, con él viviste momentos difíciles… Pero tuvieron de los otros… Y, para serte franco, se te veía más vital en aquel tiempo…_

_-Debo haber envejecido… Pero no sólo yo… ¡Tú también estás mas viejo!. O será el cambio de trabajo… Igualmente, acabo de separarme, ¿lo olvidas?_

_-No es eso. Y no creo que tenga que ver con la edad, ni con haber dejado de ser decana del Princeton. Pienso, más bien, que tiene que ver con tus propias elecciones... _

_-¿Quieres decirme que yo debería haber seguido con él?_

_-No lo sé… Sólo sé lo que pude ver: quisiste rehacer tu vida de una manera convencional. Te casaste con un hombre que se suponía sería el mejor compañero para ti… Un padre para Rachel… Y fracasaste… _

Cuddy respiró profundo:

_-Gracias amigo, te visitaré cada vez que ansíe que alguien me levante el ánimo _

_-Tú no necesitas que yo te levante el ánimo. Deseas que te diga la verdad. Y sé que puedes tolerarla…_

_-Ok. ¿Alguna más de tus verdades?_

_- Aún lo amas…_

Cuddy lo miró, consternada. Tratando de reprimir todas las emociones que luchaban por salir desde esa mañana, en la puerta de la escuela de su hija.

_-Y si eso fuese cierto…¿De qué me serviría, si obtendría de él la misma desdicha que años atrás?_

-_No sería igual; sin duda. Ambos han cambiado. ¡Han pasado cinco años!... El tiempo suficiente como para demostrarse cuán miserables pueden ser si están separados.. Y ya no trabajan juntos… Varias cosas son diferentes. Nada sería como aquel entonces._

Cuddy aguardaba expectante cada vocablo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a pronunciar:

_-Lisa, House sigue siendo el mismo. Pero quizá deberías escucharlo. Darle una oportunidad. Yo no me atrevo a indicarte nada. Ni a darte un consejo... En realidad, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiere hablar contigo… De lo que sí, estoy seguro, es de que ambos se necesitan… __Ahora, si vienes con la ilusión de un marido para ti y un padre para tu hija: olvídate de él… No creo que sea el hombre indicado… Nunca lo fue…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces, tú ya probaste eso… Y tampoco te hizo feliz… Es tiempo de que lo aceptes: tú adoptaste sola a una niña…¡Y creo que lo haces bien! No pretendas imposibles… Ese fue el gran error de ambos: __Pretender ser algo que no eran. _

_-¿Qué dices? …_

_-Cuddy. Tal vez es tiempo de que simplemente reconozcas lo que es. Tú te enamoraste de **ése** House: el loco, sarcástico, transgresor y jodido de siempre… En verdad, no sé que le viste. Pero es el tipo que te hacía ver llena de vida. El que te hacía encabronar, pero al que amas intensa e insensatamente. ¡Porque fuiste lo suficientemente loca como para poner los ojos justamente en él!… No puedes hacer que todo se adapte a tu utopía de cómo deberían ser las cosas… _

_- ¡Por Dios Wilson! ¡Tus palabras me hacen ver como una chiquilla estúpida!_

_-Yo no dije eso… Amiga: estás sola ahora. Quizá el no sea el hombre ideal con el que tu sueñas. Pero es quién te mueve el piso; de eso estoy seguro… Tal vez, tómalo como eso...Alguien con quien compartir momentos de la vida: amor, salidas, sexo, peleas… ¡Qué se yo! … Lo demás vendrá solo… Es más, me parece que hubo algo que sí logró, y que tú no valoraste lo suficiente: un vínculo especial con Rachel…_

Cuddy lo miraba absorta.

_-¡Mira! Yo nunca creí la historia de que hubiese un solo hombre para una sola mujer… Pero, conociéndolos a ambos, sé que es, sencillamente, la pura verdad!_

Ella tomó aire, y, con el gesto más tranquilo, pero aún incrédula, trató de esbozar una tenue sonrisa…

_-Ok. Lo que veo es que no eres demasiado objetivo cuando te refieres a tus amigos… Pero agradezco tu intento… Me voy…_

Wilson le miró con ternura.

_-Piénsalo…No lo tomes como un consejo; sólo como una opinión... Un punto de vista diferente: Quizá, deberías hablarle… Tendrías que dar ese paso tú, ahora; si es que de verdad anhelaras escucharlo. Si es que por fin te atreves a liberar todas las palabras que te contuviste a pronunciar, y que acallaste todos estos años… Hazlo por tí: tú te lo mereces… Y Rachel se merece una mamá más luminosa: como la que solías ser… _

Y agregó:

_-No tengo idea de qué iba a decirte House: sólo tengo la certeza de que, si quieres dar un paso adelante; si quieres de verdad avanzar, tendrás que sincerarte contigo misma... Aunque no quieran nada juntos... Aunque sólo sea para decirse adiós y cerrar la puerta definitivamente..._

Cuddy se despidió del médico con un beso en la mejilla, tomó su cartera y salió.

La conversación con Wilson había terminado por revolucionar su cabeza y su corazón. Una tarea que había comenzado Rachel, días atrás, al traer abruptamente el nombre de House a sus vidas...La "obra" que había continuado **él**, con su aparición disruptiva en esa mañana, en la entrada del colegio de su niña...

Parecía que las fuerzas del universo se complotaban contra Cuddy (o quizá, a favor de ella) para poner fin al simulado encierro del ataúd de sus recuerdos: donde yacían, recluidos y alborotados, todos los sentimientos que alguna vez quiso sepultar…

**_CONTINUARÁ... Si leíste, no olvides de dejarme tus impresiones... GRACIAS._**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan comentarios...

Es que, sin los reviews, se pierde el entusiasmo. Es lindo escribir, pero mucho más lindo SABER que otras personas leen...

Bueno, yo sigo escribiendo... Espero no caer en lo "obviamente cursi"... Y si caigo: ¡Tengan paciencia y piedad!

A mí me encantan estos personajes, y no los veo cursis para nada... ¡Pero yo sí puedo llegar a serlo! Trataré, en la medida de lo posible, de evitarlo... (creo que no lo logro del todo)

Como verán, estoy en unos días atípicos, con alguito de tiempo... Por eso he actualizado más que rápido... Esto no siempre ocurre...

Hasta el próximo capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Desde lejos nos tenemos en el fuego<br>Desde lejos nos tenemos en los mares  
>Desde lejos yo te siento, amor<br>Desde lejos nos tenemos en los huesos  
>Desde lejos nuestros cuerpos se hacen aire<br>Desde lejos yo te puedo amar…_**

**…_Y eso siento más o menos  
>Y por eso mismo muero<br>Dime si no merecemos  
>Dar la vida en intentar…"<br>_**

Nuestro Amor será leyenda (A. Sanz)

* * *

><p>Se encontraron con Wilson a la entrada del Hospital.<p>

Se saludaron fríamente. Era evidente que House no quería hablar. Wilson lo conocía y, además, sabía lo que él no le había querido relatar.

Por supuesto, recordaba perfectamente lo de Rachel y su olvidada mochila aquella vez en su "paseo" por el Hospital; pero ignoraba del aparecer furtivo y, probablemente cotidiano, de su amigo, desde esos días, en la escuela de la pequeña.

En teoría, desconocía todo. Aunque anoche se hubiese enterado por Lisa de su nueva irrupción en la vida de "las Cuddy".

Por lo tanto, entendía su enojo: House seguramente se sentiría herido; y, por experiencia, no deseaba importunarlo mencionándole el hecho acontecido ayer. Prefirió optar por respetar su silencio.

El Jefe del Departamento de Diagnóstico se dirigió a su oficina donde aguardaba su equipo bebiendo el primer café de la mañana; entre los papeles de una nueva historia clínica.

Discutieron el flamante caso, asignado por Foreman, que tenían entre manos.

Luego de verter diferentes ideas, de los acostumbrados comentarios agrios y plenos de ironía de parte del médico, de debatir y mirar a los síntomas desde diversos lugares; acordaron una hipótesis, y hacia allí dirigieron su trabajo. Chase no del todo convencido; pero, en fin… ¡así trabajaban!... Estaban habituados a ese jefe con sus locas y geniales ideas que, por lo general, terminaban salvando al paciente de turno.

Cada cual partió con la tarea concedida: estudios, análisis, entrevistas con familiares, inspección "ilegal" en el domicilio del paciente.

Luego de ello, quedó nuevamente solo en su despacho. Aburrido y casi tristemente resignado.

¡La tuvo tan cerca!. Pero ya la había perdido. Se le había escapado hacía años, y aún le costaba darse por vencido.

Por eso la estúpida conducta, enfermiza e infantil, de ir a espiarla; el arrebatado impulso de ir a buscarla luego de enterarse de que Cuddy era "libre" nuevamente.

Pero que su ex mujer se hubiese separado no significaba, ni lejos, que quisiera volver a él.

_"Es imposible volver atrás para reparar los daños",_ pensó.

Sin embargo, la aparición de Rachel había hecho florecer una pequeña esperanza. La niña había venido justamente para ello: bucear en el pasado y darle algún remedio. A la mocosa parecía bastarle…

Pero era inocente… Y él se dejó llevar por la cándida idea de una pequeña de 9 años…

…

En el camino a la Escuela, Cuddy trató de romper el silencio.

Rachel parecía enfadada y respondía con monosílabos a cada una de las preguntas de su madre.

_-¿Tienes sueño?_

_-Un poco…_

_-Hazme el favor de comer algo en el recreo. Ayer dejaste la merienda sin siquiera probarla… Y prácticamente no desayunaste…_

_-Bueno._

Rachel miraba por la ventanilla el diario paisaje de cada mañana.

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-No_

_-Te conozco, Rachel. No sé qué es lo que quieres. Pero es mejor que me lo digas… Soy tu madre pero aún no me dan el título de "adivina"._

_-No importa._

_-¿No importa?_

_-No importa lo que yo quiero… Igual no me lo darías…_

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Aunque, a decir verdad, como madre no tengo por qué darte todo lo que tú me pidas. Mi responsabilidad es educarte, no complacerte en tus caprichos… ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo?_

_-Nada. Está bien. No quiero hablar._

_-¡Ay hija! ¡Es que ahora me preocupas!…_

_-¡Preocúpate por ti! Yo estoy bien._

_-Rachel, no te das una idea lo impotente que me deja esa respuesta… Vamos ¡dime! Sino estaré preocupada todo el día..._

Rachel suspiró, con fastidio.

_-Ayer, cuando me dejaste en la escuela…_

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué idiota! ¡Debí darme cuenta!_

_-A veces te odio; ¿sabes?_

Cuddy la miró, imperturbable:

_-Pues, lo lamento hija. Eres demasiado pequeña y realmente no puedes entender lo que viste…_

_-¡Claro que no es cierto! Te equivocas… Entiendo que no ves a House hace años. Que él estaba allí, y sólo pidió hablar contigo… Y tú… ¡eres tan dura!_

_-Rachel. No voy a discutir esto contigo. Lamento que haya sucedido a la puerta de tu escuela. Pero es asunto mío… ¡Y no olvides que soy tu madre!_

_-¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y te conozco!..._

Rachel intentó tranquilizarse… ¡En verdad estaba ofuscada!.

_-Mami: sé que si tú no quieres hablar con él, y te comportaste así, tan fría, debes de tener tus razones, seguramente… Juro que quisiera entenderte; pero me cuesta._

_-Ok. Entonces no te entrometas en asuntos de grandes._

La niña estalló nuevamente, con furia:

_-¡Es que ya estoy metida! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no soy cualquier niña… ¡Tú decidiste que yo fuese tu hija! ¡Tú quisiste que fuese parte de tu vida! ¡Y allí siempre estuvo House! Aún antes de mí…_

Trató de retomar la calma nuevamente, aunque le resultaba prácticamente imposible. No podía quitarse el enojo que le producía la actitud de su madre:

_-Así que… Está bien. No opinaré porque soy una niña y no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos… Aún así, no podrás impedir que sienta… Y que mis sentimientos sean diferentes a los tuyos… ¡No me manejarás a tu antojo!_

Habían llegado, por fin, al edificio escolar.

Cruzaron la calle, juntas, como era costumbre.

Se despidieron en silencio, con un beso en la mejilla, como solían hacerlo.

La mujer esperó que su hija entrara, como hacía siempre.

Dio media vuelta, cruzó la calle y entró a su auto. Le tiritaban las piernas y le palpitaba el corazón…

Rompió en llanto, aún convulsionada por el impacto que le produjo el planteo de Rachel.

Harta.

Profundamente hastiada de sí misma. Saturada de ser "Cuddy" la fuerte y equilibrada. La que tomaba decisiones "correctas". La que lo analizaba todo… La que ordenaba y acomodaba los sentimientos prolijamente, en los rincones convenientes: Cuidando de que nada se saliese de su lugar…

¡Odiaba a esa mujer en la que se había convertido!… Y, aparentemente, su hija aborrecía lo mismo de ella… ¡Se lo había gritado en la cara!

Se había convertido en una experta previniendo toda clase de terremotos y cataclismos. Evitando catástrofes y calamidades…

Y escapando de posibles tragedias, no se permitió vivir. Porque huyendo de lo supuestamente "malo" se perdió de todo lo bueno…

Porque su implacable cordura la alejó, peligrosamente, de la tonta y loca humanidad que encierra la existencia.

Donde anida el profundo dolor, pero también, el verdadero placer de ser una mujer que abriga infinitas emociones

Tenía terror. Pánico al torbellino de pasiones que le significaba su presencia.

Pero, por más que se empeñara en impedirlo, él ya estaba adentro.

House siempre estuvo allí… La verdad es que nunca se había ido...

...

_**"Existe un niño que vive en mí,**_  
><em><strong>luchando por tenerte<strong>_  
><em><strong>y revive momentos <strong>__**lejanos ya,**__** y me hace pensar**_  
><em><strong>confundiendo realidad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>obligándome a escuchar:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu voz diciendo de lejos<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡como te echo de menos!<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡No puedo más!<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿por qué te alejas?.<strong>_

_**…¿qué fuerza será**_  
><em><strong>la que aún nos une?"<strong>_

Como te echo de menos. (A. Sanz)

* * *

><p><em>-Hola… <em>

Era algo tarde ya, pero aún seguía en el hospital. House respondió al llamado del teléfono que acababa de sonar en su oficina.

_-Hola House_

Hizo una pausa, para responder con dureza:

_-¿Qué mierda quieres? _

_-Verte._

_-No sabía que te habías convertido al sadomasoquismo- _dijo con ironía_-__ Ayer me maltratas y hoy decides que quieres verme… ¿Para que quieres verme?: ya me miraste ayer y muy feliz no te pusiste._

_-O.K. Si lo necesitas, te pido disculpas por mi reacción._

-_No me interesan tus disculpas._

_-Basta House. ¡Ya no más juegos!... Dijiste que querías que hablásemos. Está bien. Me asusté y te respondí mal… Ahora estoy llamándote porque lo he meditado. ¿Aún deseas hablar conmigo? ¿Sí o no?... _

_-Ayer me hiciste pensar que quizá no tenga sentido._

-_Olvida lo de ayer… Creo que ambos necesitamos vernos y hablar ¿sí?_

House suspiró.

_-Bueno_

_-Esta noche ¿te parece? Hay un restaurante…_

_-¡Oh! ¡Nooo! _

_-Sí, déjame elegir el lugar…_

_-Está bien… ¡Vale!... Pero que no se te haga costumbre_.- respondió serio.

Cuddy sonrió. ¿De donde sacaba House que habría más de un encuentro?... Le desconcertaba la respuesta, pero, al mismo tiempo, le agradaba hondamente.

_-¡Estamos de acuerdo! En la calle Oxford 391 a las 22 hs. _

_-Nos vemos allí, entonces._

_-Hasta luego…_

_-Hasta luego, Cuddy._

Cortaron.

Ambos sonreían, complacidos, a cada lado del teléfono.

House: perturbado, sorprendido, embrollado: pero gozando de antemano el poder tenerla en frente de sí, esa noche…

Aunque aún se preguntaba:_ ¿una segunda oportunidad... para qué?_

Pero los sentimientos viajaban esta vez, mucho más rápido que cualquier pensamiento racional... Y eso era raro en House...

Como si, por un momento, no existiese el pasado, ni el dolor, ni el abandono, ni el resentimiento… Ni las dudas, ni los miedos…

Como si fuese la primera vez de un púber enamorado que le acaban de dar un sí…

¡Un risible adolescente de cincuenta y tantos años ante su primera cita!

Cuddy, inquieta, emocionada y, por sobre todas las cosas: aterrorizada…

Permitiéndose a si misma el despertar de los rincones más íntimos y olvidados de su cuerpo.

Él, hacía estallar en ella toda su femeneidad: la que estaba allí, agazapada, aguardando renacer; como sólo él lograba hacerlo.

Su piel invadida por el vivo recuerdo del juego de seducción a través del cual se buscaron siempre.

Definitivamente: ¡tenía pánico a la locura!... Pero, por fin, quería dejarse llevar por la insensatez de tener a ese hombre cerca de nuevo.

Aunque no supiera aún, los motivos de House...

Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de permitirle una "entrada", de abrir la puerta a las posibilidades, le producía una vieja y muy lejana sensación de "mariposas" revoloteándole el estómago…

Se llevó las manos a su vientre y pensó, con picardía y preocupación:

"_¡Por Dios, Lisa!" "¡Ni que tuvieses quince años!"..._

**_CONTINUARÁ... NO OLVIDES DE COMENTAR SI HAS LEÍDO! GRACIAS..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS..._**

**_LES DEJO OTRO CAP. DEL FIC. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN..._**

**_SALUDOS!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No sé donde acomodarte<br>No sé de que color pintarte  
>No sé muy bien que nombre darte<br>Si te veo por la calle  
>Pero sé que tú<br>Me miras a los ojos y es algo único  
>Sé que yo,<em>_ siempre quiero más_**

_Pa´bailar. J. Venegas-Bajofondo_

* * *

><p>Llegaron cronométricamente juntos, a la puerta del restaurante.<p>

La noche estaba levemente fresca, aunque la temperatura era más que agradable.

Se miraron y se saludaron con un beso en las mejillas.

Recomenzar era difícil, luego de tanto tiempo. Cada uno de ellos cargaba con una pesada historia personal, luego de la ruptura. Para ninguno había sido fácil, ni gratuita la distancia. Ambos tenían en su haber, dolor y frustraciones... Quizá House, más que Cuddy. Ella al menos la tenía a Rachel; y la niña se había convertido en el motor de su vida.. Aunque era demasiado injusto para su hija cargar con el peso de la desdicha de su madre

Lisa, que había elegido el lugar, fue la encargada de reservar previamente una mesa.

Ambos se observaban al detalle: _"Está jodidamente hermosa"-_ pensó el médico, para sus adentros. Cuddy llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado, que dejaba ver, a la perfección, el contorno de su silueta; el pelo oscuro, cayendo sobre los hombros.

House, con su eterno pantalón de jean azul, una camisa celeste y una saco color marfil. _"le sienta a las mil maravillas... "_ se decía, internamente, la médica... El corte de su rostro y sus ojos profudamente azules... Su inolvidable mirada; la más intensa del universo, para ella...

El atuendo de cada cual estaba pensado, sin dudas, para agradar al otro.

Horas atrás, cada uno se habría dado una ducha, habrían perfumado su piel, habría recorrido, nerviosamente, varias opciones en el armario hasta elegir la prenda adecuada... Habrían dado un montón de vueltas, pensando en el otro y en la hora del encuentro, que se aproximaba...

Ahora estaban allí.

El le dió el lugar para que ella ingresara primero.

Avanzaban por el restaurante, atrás del mesero que les indicaba el camino hacia el lugar reservado para ellos. House siempre detrás de ella, apoyándose en su infaltable bastón.

_-¿Quieren ordenar algo para beber? _Interrogó el empleado...

_-¿Me permites elegir a mí? _preguntó él.

_-Vale..._

_-Comenzaremos con un vino tinto, entonces. _Dijo, dirigiéndose al mesero.

Cuando el hombre les dejó solos ante la mesa preparada, Cuddy, que había sentido la mirada de House traspasándola en el corto trayecto, rompió el silencio:

_-House, ya puedes dejar de mirarme el culo_

-_Oh! Perdón... Aunque es difícil si es lo que sobresale cuando caminas... Se ve que lo has alimentado: ha crecido un poco..._-manifestó, divertido.

Cuddy sonrió... Necesitaban quebrar el hielo y el diálogo irónico y desenfadado siempre había sido la manera de acercarse: los dos manejaban eso a la perfección.

Tomaron asiento a cada lado de la mesa... Era un lugar al gusto de Cuddy. Demasiado "elegante y romático" a la vista de House: Copas para cada bebida, matelería blanca, unas velas al centro de la mesa, luz tenue, música suave , y algo empalagosa, sonando de fondo...

_-¿Estás segura que acá dan de comer?... Realmente: tengo hambre..._

Cuddy sonrió

-_Tienen una carta de platos franceses, exquisita..._

-_Oh! Claro... Es decir; no puedo pedirme unas hamburguesas..._

_-¡Más bien que no! Este es un lugar para una cena especial..._

_-Sí, veo que me cagaré de hambre, muy especialmente... Pero todo bien... He aprendido a tolerar las frustraciones._

Suspiró, para luego agregar:

-_Te ves bien._

_-Gracias... Tú tambien..._

Él insistió:

_-Quiero decir; te ves demasiado bien..._

Cuddy sonrojó...

_-¿Y Rachel?_

-_Supongo que la viste cuando me esperaste en su escuela..._

_-Ja... Es cierto. Se la ve muy linda y ha crecido, por cierto..._

-_Sí; y me asusta un poco... En verdad a veces no me siento preparada para sus planteos..._

_-Tú la criaste... Bah, tú y él..._

-_Tú también estuviste, en algún momento..._

-_Poco tiempo..._

-_Quizá demasiado para ella..._

El camarero se acercó con la bebida solicitada y la abrió ante ellos.

House fue el encargado de catarlo y dió el ok, para que les sirviera. El mesero se movía formal y prolijamente, tal como lo exigía su función en aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, cada uno seleccionó el plato que más le apetecía para saborear en esa velada... En verdad, el restaurante, la comida... Todo tenía un único sentido: la excusa perfecta para el reencuentro.

El caballero se retiró con el "pedido" de la pareja.

Hacía un rato que estaban allí y la conversación aún no fluía fácil.

House arremetió nuevamente, mientras bebían un trago de vino.

_-Cómo has estado._

_-Son unos cuantos años como para sintetizarlos en unas pocas palabras… Supongo que si supiste lo de la Escuela de Rachel, también sabrás que me he separado._

_-Sí… Algo..._

_- Y si Wilson no fue quien te contó...¿Se puede saber a quien le has pagado para que te mantenga informado de mis movimientos?_

_-A decir verdad, el informante vino a mí… Pero no te diré nada más… Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador… _Sonrió, guiñando un ojo, para volver con otra pregunta y salir del tema. Lo último que deseaba era delatar a Rachel...-_¿Y tu trabajo?_

_-Bien…Normal. Nada del otro mundo._

_-Me sorprendió que dejaras todo._

_-Necesitaba tomar distancias._

_-En verdad, se nota que lo precisabas… Abandonaste ese lugar por el que tanto luchaste._

_-Ser decana no era tan importante como preservar mi salud mental._

_-Te odié._

El tono de la voz comenzaba a cambiar, y el diálogo se tornaba tristemente tenso, colmado de recriminaciones... Demasiado tiempo de silencio... Demasiadas emociones acalladas... Demasiado por decir...

_-Uy! Suelo inspirar ese sentimiento… He escuchado esa palabra otra vez, no hace mucho tiempo. _

_-Te odié por dejarme._

_-Tú, me dejaste primero._

_-Yo quise acompañarte…_

_-Y me abandonaste para esconderte en el puto vicodín_

_-Yo quise, de verdad, hacerte feliz. Y a tí nunca te vino bien lo que yo te dí. A pesar de que me dijiste que no quería que cambiase... A pesar de que te lo advertí..._

_-Lo que hacías por mí no era auténtico._

_-Tú no querías que yo fuese auténtico. Sólo esperabas que me comportase de acuerdo a tus expectativas. Que nunca pude alcanzar, por cierto… Eran prácticamente imposibles… Me pusiste a correr en una carrera de obstáculos y de antemano sabías que la perdería… Me hiciste sentir un incapacitado de mierda... Claro que no hacía falta que te empeñaras en demostrármelo... Yo ya lo sabía de antes... Por eso fuiste, y te casaste con Lucas_

_-Tú te casaste primero._

_-¿Qué clase de competencia es esta?...Me casé por un trámite ciudadanía… Casi por "solidaridad" a una extranjera. _Dijo, burlón.

Cuddy lanzó una risa forzada:

_-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Siempre tan cínico! Da igual… te casaste a unos días de habernos dejado, y frente a mis narices… Te propusiste humillarme_

_-Quería que te sintieras como yo me sentía... Quise provocar algo en tí: Como un infeliz, porque no lo logré... De golpe te convertiste en una perra... Aún así, lo mío fue diferente: un trámite.. Lo tuyo fue... armar una familia._

_-Ante la ley es igual: tu matrimonio también fue conformar una familia con Dominika… ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

_-Nos divorciamos en el tiempo previsto, tal como lo acordamos._

_-Pero fue tu mujer por un tiempo. _Le reprochó Cuddy, mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Sí, claro que en el medio estuvo el "loquero"... Sí...fue mi "esposa" en los papeles; pero no cogía con ella… Tú, en cambio, no podrás decir lo mismo... Algunos polvos se habran echado en el marco del sagrado sacramento matrimonial... Lo mío era, matrimonio sin sexo... Aunque, te aclaro que tampoco me convertí al celibato en estos años_

_-Ni falta hace que lo aclares. En una semana te tiraste a veinte putas_

_-No habrán sido tantas... ¿o sí? -_Respondió con ironía, para, luego de un breve silencio afirmar con melancolía_- Estaba dolido_

_-A mí también me dolía._

_-Pero tú decidiste terminarlo…_

_-Tú me dejaste primero…_

_-Bien Cuddy- _dijo bruscamente el médico-_Hasta acá llegamos... Veo que eres la misma intransigente de siempre. No debimos hacer esto_

_-Tú te reapareciste para hablar._

_-Pero me arrepentí… Creo que nunca lograremos ponernos de acuerdo…_

…

La discusión se vió abruptamente interrumpida por la llegada de los platos solicitados a la mesa.

Se miraron.

Cuddy intentó retomar el diálogo, tranquila:

_-Está bien. Espera... De verdad, no vine a pelear contigo ni a echarte en cara nada... No lo hagas tú conmigo, por favor. No creo que ese fuese tu objetivo al buscarme... ¿o sí? Yo, si me decidí a estar aquí es porque quiero encontrarle un significado a todo aquello...Y, para ser franca conmigo misma y contigo: tú me hiciste mucho daño; pero también me hiciste feliz._

_-Si alguna vez te hice feliz, no me tuviste al tanto._

_-Claro que sí… Pasamos unos buenos momentos… Nos divertimos juntos..._

_-La memoria es selectiva… elegimos acordarnos de lo bueno. Por eso lo dices…_

_-Oh! Dios!Yo soy la misma imbécil e intransigente y tú el mismo estúpido racionalista de siempre!._

_-¿Ves?_

_-House, me acuerdo de todo lo malo perfectamente… Lo tengo demasiado presente. Pero elijo hacerlo a un lado en este momento. Ambos hemos sufrido… No quiero vivir en el pasado, con resentimiento_

_-Entonces._

_-Entonces, esta noche quisiera acordarme de lo que me llevó a ti._

_-Y dime...Cómo sería eso-_ indagó curioso

El diálogo y las palabras comenzaron a fluir más calmadamente, mientras, con lentitud, iban saboreando la comida.

_-Siempre fuiste un idiota importante… Y llamaste mi atención de entrada…_

_-Ah! Por lo idiota… Creo que esta conversación empieza a agradarme, definitivamente…_

_-¿Y tú?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás sólo eso? ¿Te enganchaste conmigo por lo idiota?_

_-Me hacías reír…_-Cuddy lo miraba y sonreía con sus ojos, mientras evocaba viejos tiempos- _Mmm,¿qué quieres que te diga? Me gustabas, House. Te me hacías atractivo… Obviamente, como una estúpida, me dejé atrapar por ti… Fueron muchos años… Te conocí demasiado joven... Y caí en tus redes... ¿Te gusta? Ahora.. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo qué?_

_-Vamos House. Me haces hablar y tú no quieres largar prenda. También necesito escuchar cosas bonitas de mí... Yo hice el intento contigo... No tengo la culpa de que sea tan difícil encontrar "algo" positivo... Tú no te esmeras demasiado..._

_-¿Deseas que te diga que me gusta de ti?...Mmm. No sé… A parte de que tienes un buen culo… NO tengo ni idea que otra cosa decir…_

Ambos sonrieron, mientras se miraban a los ojos, incansablemente.

_-Lo sé, esto es ridículo- _dijo Cuddy.

_-Totalmente patético- _afirmó él

_-Quería buscar un tema de conversación en el que no nos hiriéramos._

_-Creo que podríamos hacer algo más interesante que hablar-_sugirió_- Digo... para evitar eso..._

_-"La gente no cambia"_-esbozó ella, mientras dirigía, tímida y seductora, sus ojos hacia el plato de comida.

_-No, en esencia._

Cuddy volvió a clavar sus pupilas en él, ya más seria:

_-Hace cinco años que no nos vemos. Creo que nos debemos más de un encuentro y una conversación; antes de decidir si haremos cosas "interesantes", o no..._

_-Perdemos tiempo. No podemos hacer nada por cambiar el pasado… Tú me hiciste daño. Yo te hice sufrir… Estamos a mano, creo_

_-¿Tan fácil?_

_-No es fácil… Sólo que es estúpido querer reparar algo que ya no podemos cambiar… De verdad, no creo que tú puedas hacerlo... Ni yo tampoco...Sólo podemos ir hacia delante._

_-¿Y qué sería ir hacia delante?_

_-No lo sé. Supongo que depende de lo que quiere cada uno de nosotros._

_-Qué es lo que quisieras tú._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiero, ahora? ¿O a futuro?_

_-Ambas_

_-Ahora… Tú sabes... De verdad, quiero irme a la cama contigo... Es que, este lugar...Tengo hambre- _afirmó con picardía, para proseguir, más serio- _A futuro: no lo sé… __Tú. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Tengo miedo a sufrir._

_-Lo sé._

_-Y también tengo pánico de que se me pase la vida sin tí..._

_-Cuddy… sinceramente, no creo que pueda jugar al novio de nuevo_

_-No quiero que juegues de nada… Yo, realmente te he extrañado… Me hubiese gustado superarlo… Pero ocupaste un lugar muy importante durante muchos años… Y he sentido el vacío, ¿sabes?... Eres un jodido de mierda... Pero puedes hacerme sentir muy bien,también.._

_-Yo... te extrañé… Extrañé a las Cuddy._

_-Lo siento, House… Siento no haber estado contigo en el peor momento... _

_- No te culpes... Fui un hijo de puta... Y tampoco estuve allí, para tí._

House posó los cubiertos en el plato y concentró toda su atención en ella. Hizo un breve silencio, miró hacia arriba buscando en su interior los vocablos adecuados, para agregar:

_-Me gusta de tí... que apareces decidida y segura, aunque te quiebras por dentro... Me gusta cuando me dices que no y mueres por decir un sí... _

Cuddy sonrió ante la confesión, que aún no había concluído:

_-Me gusta tu sonrisa... Tu risa siempre me aleja del dolor..._

Y se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose.

Cuddy sabía...No habría en su existencia mejor declaración de amor que esas palabras esbozadas, sincera y profundamente, por el hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza, y que tenía por fín, frente a sí, en ese lugar.

Esa noche en la que desesperadamente, ambos, precisaban redescubrirse...

...

_CONTINUARÁ... SI LEÍSTE, NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEWS... SI TE GUSTÓ, ME ENCANTARÍA SABERLO.. Y SI NO TE GUSTÓ, ACEPTO LAS CRÍTICAS..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Gente!**

**Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! Veo que hay algunas "expectativas" acerca de como terminará esta cena... :) Hago una aclaración: Este fic tiene una calificación K+... En fin, no quiero decir nada... pero todo depende de como se "porten" estos personajes: veremos como sigue... Cualquier cosa, si veo que se pone un poco "subido de tono" cambio calificaciones... Por lo pronto, "ellos" necesitan hablar... (y yo necesito hacer catarsis!jajaj)**

**Realmente, como les he dicho a algunas más particularmente y a otro/as por esta vía, me agrada mucho que opinen... Por allí alguien me dijo que le parecieron "fuertes" los diálogos, pero que le gustaron... Creo que suenan así, porque yo los veo un poco de esa manera: intensos... **

**Pido disculpas si se escapa alguna "mala palabra" pero el personaje da para eso, me parece... Por otra parte, hay algunos "argentinismos"... No puedo evitarlo: en mi idioma hay ciertas palabras que me resultan "contundentes" y que le van como "anillo al dedo" al personaje...**

**De todas maneras, si no soy muy "fiel" a ellos, haganmelo saber... Temo caer en lo cursi (ya lo dije antes).**

**Como verán, siempre introduzco con una canción o un poema... Son la síntesis de lo que quiero expresar pero con palabras mucho más "sabias"... **

**Bueno, les dejo este cap... un poco más corto que el anterior.**

**SALUDOS... y animénse a OPINAR... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi táctica es<br>mirarte  
>aprender como sos<br>quererte como sos …_**

**_…Mi táctica es  
>quedarme en tu recuerdo<br>no sé cómo__,_****_ni sé__ con qué pretexto;  
>pero quedarme en vos.<em>**

**Mi táctica es**  
><strong>ser franco<strong>  
><strong>y saber que sos franca<strong>  
><strong>y que no nos vendamos <strong>**_simulacros  
>para que entre los dos<br>no haya telón  
>ni abismos<em>**

**Mi estrategia es**  
><strong>en cambio<strong>  
><strong>más profunda y más<strong>  
><strong>simple.<strong>  
><strong>Mi estrategia es<strong>  
><strong>que un día cualquiera,<strong>  
><strong>no sé cómo,<strong>

_**ni sé**__** con qué pretexto  
>por fin me necesites<strong>_

_**Táctica y Estrategia. (M. Benedetti)**_

* * *

><p>Ya un poco más lejos de los reproches, el encuentro comenzó a volverse más agradable. Las palabras manaban con mayor facilidad y, ambos, disfrutaban profundamente el escuchar al otro…<p>

Aprovechando cada segundo, con la emoción del primer instante y con la intensidad del último aliento…

Se conocían de años… Siempre había existido una enorme atracción entre ellos: desde que se conocieron… La vida los había juntado y los había separado más de una vez… Pero ahí estaban: como si se tratase de la primera cita: Insinuantes y seductores…

Se miraban y sonreían. Se estudiaban. Se asimilaban. Se aprendían… Los gestos, las miradas, los ojos, los labios, las manos, la piel, el cabello, las sonrisas, las palabras; todo parecía "nuevo" aunque no lo fuese en realidad…

Después de años de pensarse, de extrañarse, de imaginarse, ahí se tenían, uno frente a otro, entrañables y, al mismo tiempo, renovados…

Cada cual con ganas de recibir lo nuevo que el otro le ofrecía…

Porque ya eran viejos conocidos; pero la situación era distinta y, comenzaba a ser, sugestivamente especial.

_-¿Dónde ha quedado Rachel?_-preguntó House.

_-En lo de mi hermana…_

-_Ok… Entonces, el postre: ¿en tu casa o en la mía? ¿O puedo decidir yo, ya que tú elegiste este restaurante?_

_-House, de verdad, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar un poco más de esto?_

_-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Lo olvidé! Eso me pasa por salir con una adolescente… ¿Me dirás que debes pedirle un permiso a tus padres? … ¡Es que, ni en ese entonces funcionaba de esa manera! ¡Los padres nunca aprueban esas cosas! –_expresó con ironía, para luego agregar más seriamente-_ Mmm. No sé si deberíamos hablarlo tanto; pero parece que a ti sí te hace falta…_

_-Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas._

Habían terminado de comer pero aún continuaban deleitándose con un exquisito vino tinto de reserva.

_-De acuerdo. No es que no me alegre. Si quieres hablar significa que quizá, tenga alguna chance… Aunque esta vez eres tú la que dudas. Evidentemente, hemos cambiado. Al menos eres más sincera._

_-Es que aún no me dices para que me buscaste…_

House hablaba en tono suave y serio. Su voz, cauta, transmitía franqueza

_-Te diré. Es simple. Quería acercarme. No lo pensé demasiado. Y si deseaba hablarte algo, ya te lo he dicho…__ Pero tienes miedo…No te culpo… Como quieras… He esperado cinco años._

Cuddy insistió

_-Necesito tener más clara tu idea. Acuérdate que no estoy sola._

_-La subestimas…_

La mujer lo miró atentamente a los ojos, esperando que el médico prosiguiera su discurso:

_-Subestimas a Rachel. Tu hija está acostumbrada a lo no convencional. Nació en una situación fuera de lo común__: fue concebida por dos adolescentes irresponsables; su madre biológica murió; es adoptada, y por una mujer sola… Ella está, definitivamente, más preparada que tú para lo que es "fuera de lo común"…_

_-Como cualquier niña, precisa de cierta estabilidad…_

_-Precisa de una madre alegre: creo que puedo ocuparme… ¿Me dejas?-_le sugirió, con un gesto maravillosamente cautivador, guiñándole un ojo- Luego, se puso más serio, para largarle-_ Cuddy, también me interesa la niña. No quisiera entrar y salir de su vida tampoco… Simplemente: no permitas que lo haga de nuevo…_

Cuddy lo observaba con sorpresa y ternura. Pasmada por la última frase que parecía esbozada con profunda sinceridad y hasta con dolor… Ella lo conocía muy bien. Sabía cuándo él era irónico, cuando se escondía y cuando se desnudaba el corazón…

House siguió:

_-En verdad: te necesito en mi vida… No sé c__ómo; pero quisiera estar en la tuya. Procuro no hablar tanto, porque ni siquiera me animo. También tengo miedo a defraudarte. Pero insistes y, quizá lo hagas porque no deseas lo mismo. _

_-Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para no arruinarlo todo nuevamente?_

_-Me preguntas como hacer para no cagarla de nuevo? No tengo ni la más puta idea…Supongo que ya sabemos como es estar juntos y estar separados -_en ese momento, él se acercó más que nunca, en esa noche, casi invadiendo por completo el espacio personal de Cuddy, hasta entonces protegido por la separación que ofrecía la mesa, para continuar-_Ambos vinimos acá, por algo…Todo ha cambiado: ya no eres mi jefa: Y no es que no extrañe como te meneabas delante de mí… No tengo que "llevar la cruz" por tus continuos ataques y desautorizaciones a mi modo de trabajar; y tampoco estás allí para que pueda hostigarte… _-Se acercó más intensamente y su mirada se tornó mucho más penetrante- _Cuddy: sabes que si te quiero cerca, necesito algo más que una cena amistosa… Digo; tenemos un poco más que 15 años; podemos hacerlo más divertido…_

_-Y si te digo que no, tú pensarás que en el fondo deseo decir sí…- _Esbozó con ironía…

_-Sí, estoy absolutamente seguro… Ahora, tú me dices:¿ cuál era tu idea?-_Se relajó nuevamente en su silla, pero no dejó de posar sus agudos ojos azules en ella.

_-No había nada premeditado: Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo suficiente… Irrumpiste, como sueles hacerlo; y me dejé llevar…_

House la miró intrigado… Esperaba algo más que esa fría argumentación. Hizo un leve gesto, dejando en claro que deseaba seguir escuchándola.

_-Claro que me gusta el sexo… He extrañado también eso que tuvimos…_

El hombre, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Pero necesito algo más que eso_, insistió ella.

El médico tragó saliva, dirigió la vista a los costados, bebió un sorbo de vino, para volver a poner sus pupilas en las de ella:

_-Lo tienes… Siempre tendrás algo más de mí; aunque no sé si es lo que verdaderamente esperas obtener… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿En serio te hacen falta las palabras? ¿No te basta con todos estos años? ¿No te alcanza con que te diga que estoy solo y que quiero estar contigo?_

_-Supongo que necesito lo que cualquier mujer…_

_-Empieza aceptando que tú nunca serás cualquier mujer…_

_-¿Qué propones? _–insistió una vez más Cuddy-_A parte de lo que ya entendí y que me quedó más que claro…_

_-Propongo que vayamos sin planes. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. Sólo puedo prometerte que me tendrás a mí, a este hombre que es el que soy, y que quiere estar a tu lado… Me gustaría que eso fuese suficiente para ti…Sé que puedo ser egoísta, pero es lo que siento: te quiero para mí. Deseo que sientas lo mismo. Eso es todo…_

Se quedaron un instante, observándose en silencio, dialogando con sus miradas…

House agregó en tono provocador y dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro:

_-No tenían buen sexo._

Cuddy se sonrojó.

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Eso no te incumbe, realmente!_

_-Tú lo dijiste… Acabas de mencionar que extrañaste lo nuestro… Y cuando dijiste "lo que teníamos", te referías a eso…_

_-No te voy a contestar…_

_-No tienes que contestar. No fue una pregunta: fue una afirmación…_

_-En verdad, ¡no cambias!... Para tu información, "super-House" no es el único hombre capaz de satisfacer a una mujer._

_- Pero sí soy ése para ti…-_arremetió nuevamente, con una sonrisa traviesa y ganadora

_-No lo sabes… Y no eres el único…_

_-¡Sí, lo soy!_

_-¿Crees que sabes todo de mí?_

-_No sé si todo… Pero esto sí lo sé… Y me lo confirmas cuando insistes en negarlo, ¡Me encanta eso de ti… y lo sabes!_

Cuddy rió.

-_Eres insoportablemente engreído._

El médico suspiró. Su semblante se tornó más serio y melancólico. Luego de un breve silencio acotó, dirigiendo su mirada a distintos lugares…Quizá por pudor; porque en verdad, sentía que ya no quedaba nada más por desnudar ante esa mujer… Porque, sencillamente, no quería guardarse nada:

_-__Tú sí eres ésa para mí… He estado con otras, pero siempre deseo hacerlo contigo…_

De nuevo, Cuddy quedó sin palabras ante semejante confesión. Absolutamente conmocionada. House no se andaba con vueltas. No daba rodeos… No quería aparentar nada frente a ella… El siempre era eso: lo que se mostraba. Por ello, sus palabras tenían un valor inconmensurable para la mujer.

Porque lo que acababa de escuchar era, sin dudas, la frase más tierna y mas franca que jamás había escuchado de un hombre.

Porque era ella la que despertaba ese sentimiento en él…

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, porque esta revelación provenía de "este hombre": tan terco, tan duro, tan masculino y tan dulce… Tan amado.

House continuó, interrogándola:

_-¿Qué propones?_

_-Mmm. En realidad no me va bien con lo que planifico… Está a la vista ¿no es cierto? _–posó su mano sobre la de él-_Sólo propongo intentar, al menos, no hacernos daño… También quisiera ser la mujer que te haga feliz._

House, quieto, disfrutando de esa inesperada caricia, la observaba:

_-Lo eres…_

_-Y creo que debo estar algo borracha para decir que, si voy a lanzarme a la locura, quiero que estés ahí…_

_-¿Estás mal? A mí ya me dieron de alta… Hay profesionales que afirman que yo ya estoy muy cuerdo, y puedo certificarlo… No podrás tú, hacer lo mismo… En este preciso momento, creo que yo soy la persona que está en riesgo al juntarse contigo…_

Ambos rieron.

_-En verdad, debo estar loca_- murmuró.

_-¿Entonces?..._

Temerosa y extremadamente sugerente, la voz suave de Cuddy se escuchó, convincente:

_-Entonces… En la tuya…_

_CONTINUARA... NO OLVIDEN DEJAR OPINIONES... GRACIAS._


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLA! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS...! ME ANIMAN UN MONTÓN...**_

_**BUENO, LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO... ME METÍ SOLA EN UN "BRETE"... QUERÍA ZAFAR DE ESTO PORQUE "ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA" ME CUESTA...**_

_**NO HAY MUCHO DIÁLOGO ESTA VEZ... Y ES ALGO "CORTO"...**_

_**Y SI BUSCAN ALGO MUY EXPLÍCITO, NO LO ENCONTRARÁN ACÁ... ESTO ES MAS BIEN SUGERENTE: LO DEMÁS LO DEJO LIBRADO A LA IMAGINACIÓN...**_

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUE SEA GRATO DE LEER..._**

**_LA INTRODUCCIÓN ES UN POEMA SUMAMENTE BELLO Y ERÓTICO DE UN ESCRITOR ARGENTINO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TAMBIÉN..._**

**_NECESITO SABER SUS IMPRESIONES! _**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se miran, se presienten, se desean,<br>se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,  
>se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,<br>se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,  
>se adormecen, despiertan, se iluminan,<br>se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,  
>se mastican, se gustan, se babean,<br>se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan,  
>se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,<br>se distienden, se enarcan, se menean,  
>se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,<br>se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen,  
>se tantean, se juntan, desfallecen,<br>se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,  
>se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,<br>se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,  
>se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,<br>se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,  
>se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,<br>se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,  
>se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,<br>se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,  
>resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,<br>se rehúyen, se evaden y se entregan.**_

**Poema 12- Oliverio Girondo**

* * *

><p>Se pusieron de pie para partir. Allí, se percataron de que cada uno había ido en su propio coche y tendrían que viajar separados.<p>

Habían pasado cinco años de una dolorosa distancia y ese breve momento de apartamiento, que debían imponerse a la fuerza de las circunstancias, les jugaba en contra.

Cada cual manejaría hasta el domicilio del médico: unos veinte minutos de reflexión individual para seguir adelante en este "loco proyecto carente de planes", o huir definitivamente.

Unos instantes para rememorar los malos momentos y las peores decisiones que, unas horas atrás, habían decidido dejar a un lado.

El tiempo suficiente para recordar la locura, la ira, el dolor, la traición y el abandono.

Llegaron a la salida del restaurante. Se miraron. Pudieron percibirse en un mar de dudas: House necesitaba saber que ella estaría ahí para él; Cuddy precisaba que él le brindase la seguridad suficiente como para dar ese paso a hacia la incertidumbre.

Tenían miedo.

Pero ¿qué más podían perder? ¿Qué más terrible y profundo podría ser el abismo dejado por años escapando a los propios sentimientos?

House pudo adivinar lo que se ocultaba en el silencio de las miradas. Cuddy respiró hondo y en el segundo exacto en el que se aventuraba a decir algo, él atinó a pronunciar, señalándola con el dedo:

_-Estaré allí…No dejaré que te escapes…_

Cuddy sonrió.

Cada uno partió hacia su vehículo, para tomar el rumbo que los llevaría al mismo destino: el elegido.

El lugar en el que los cuerpos irían un poco más allá de las palabras.

Donde todo sería pronunciado sin el límite que imponían las voces y los razonamientos.

El espacio para encontrarse, para dar rienda suelta a una comunicación auténtica y verdadera.

Para decirse, sin necesidad de verbalizar, lo que el dolor calló.

…

Una vez más, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al estacionamiento del edificio.

La situación era extraña, pero extremadamente agradable. Rara porque parecía la primera vez.

Y en realidad era eso: empezar. Comenzar diferente. No era un re-encuentro; era **el** encuentro: **éste..**. Algo nuevo.

Aunque en el fondo fuesen los mismos de siempre: El mismo House y la misma Cuddy negándose a la soledad que aparecía como destino inevitable. Revelándose contra el "deber ser" y contra todo mandato. Dos seres sincerándose consigo mismos. Buscando en el otro completarse, porque sabían que no existían alternativas… Porque, sin el otro, vivirían perpetuamente fragmentarios. No había opciones posibles para lo que sentían.

Él fue el primero en descender del auto y quedó esperándola para luego tomarla de la mano.

Con un gesto dulce, entre cómplice y pícaro, le indicó el camino.

…

El departamento aguardaba, en penumbras la entrada de los amantes. Una leve luz nocturna ingresaba por las ventanas. Aún no la soltaba de la mano. Cerró la puerta y largó el bastón hacia un lado.

House se conocía ese lugar de memoria; y, en segundos, la vista se acostumbraría a la tenue oscuridad que impregnaba el salón de la entrada; por lo que podrían mirarse sin necesitar de una artificiosa luminosidad.

El espesor de las sombras no impedía que pudieran buscarse los ojos, reconocerse y sumergirse en el brillo de las miradas…

Y eso era algo casi primitivo en ellos; durante años habían funcionado de esa manera: escudriñándose, examinándose, desnudándose, provocándose, seduciéndose… Simplemente valiéndose de ésos luceros que, como astros traviesos, se encendían en sus rostros cuando se topaban… Sus ojos dialogaban, libres de trabas y más allá de ellos mismos, el idioma del deseo.

Cuddy fue la que largó primero el recorrido de sus manos sobre el cuerpo masculino: comenzando a acariciar las líneas de su cara cansada, su áspera barbilla, sus párpados, su frente, sus labios.

Fue descendiendo lentamente para ayudarle, con sutileza, a quitarse el saco color marfil que cayó en un rincón cualquiera del piso.

Luego, se obsesionó con su cuello, la eterna nuez que sobresalía en su garganta y el insipiente vello que anunciaba el pronto recorrido por su pecho.

Suavemente fue desprendiendo cada botón de su camisa y pudo percibir como una brisa cálida emanaba de la piel de su hombre. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo.

House se limitaba a observarla y a gozar del roce de sus dedos. Parecía que despertaba lentamente a un león adormecido. Estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, dejándose sorprender por ella, casi sin aliento, sabiendo que cada paso que Cuddy daba, cada avance de la mujer, era como encender un fósforo… Y él era una granada a punto de estallar…

Terminada la labor que dejaría al descubierto su pecho, ella ingresó por debajo de la prenda celeste, y emprendió el camino que se dirigiría hacia sus hombros y su espalda...

En algún lugar lejano, alguien escuchaba música.

En la calle, se podía oír el eco de uno que otro coche restregando el húmedo asfalto de la madrugada.

Allí, en esa habitación, el silencio era tan intenso y espeso que se podían aturdir con el ligero sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas, con la resonancia de la saliva cuando atravesaba las gargantas, con el rumor producido por el suave frote de la piel.

Cuddy se dirigió, certera, a sus pantalones; y él no pudo contenerse más…

-_No voy a tener piedad_- le susurró al oído: agitado, tentador y sugerente.

_-No quiero que la tengas_- murmuró ella.

Con una de sus manos la aferró por la cintura, acercándola y afirmándola hacia sí; mientras con la otra la tomó por la nuca y se enredó en su cabello, llevándola hacia sus labios para prodigarle un cúmulo de besos.

Allí comenzó.

Una vez liberadas las manos, no podrían detenerse. Eso era esperable...

Vertiginosamente fueron desnudándose.

House imponía otro ritmo, para nada sutil, más desenfrenado y urgente.

Mientras se desvestían, se buscaban incansablemente los labios. Sus lenguas eran insistentes hurgándose, violando y saboreando en la boca ajena. Borrachos del aroma a vino que aún se desprendía del común aliento.

La escena comenzó a moverse más estrepitosa, a un ritmo loco: sin normas, sin ley.

No existían los caminos marcados, ni los cauces que contuvieran la energía que desplegaban estos dos seres humanos.

Todo el mundo razonado se aletargó y se avivó el instinto.

A House le brotaba el deseo de cavar profundo y de entrar en ella; de cualquier manera y por todos sus rincones… De acortar todas las distancias… De llenarla en todos los vacíos.

Y a ella le surgía la necesidad desesperada de darle el lugar, de dejarse llevar, de abrir el espacio para que House la colmara. De dejarse habitar por él..

Lejos: los pensamientos, las dudas, los reproches.

Sólo dos cuerpos buscando fundirse desesperadamente. Sin un modo ni una lógica marcada… Sin un sentido inequívoco.

Quizá por eso, en vez de terminar en el dormitorio, de golpe estaban en la cocina. Y por detrás de ellos, las prendas que habían ido cayendo, desparramadas por el piso.

…

La ayudó a acomodarse en la pequeña mesa de madera que habitaba ese lugar. En un movimiento con su brazo, corrió lo que habría sobre la tabla, que cayó bruscamente al piso produciendo un fuerte barullo metálico chocando contra el cerámico.

Ambos rieron, agitados.

_-Vaya que te quedaste con hambre…_-pronunció Cuddy con la voz intermitente.

House le tapó la boca con un beso y, con sus labios, comenzó a transitarle toda su anatomía: ayudándose con las manos fue descendiendo desde su cuello, hasta sus senos; deteniéndose a jugar con ellos, bajando por el vientre, hasta llegar al pubis.

Ella estaba íntegramente entregada a receptar, gustosa, la celebración que House concebía en su cuerpo.

Y él quería darle más: En verdad tenía sed de ella. Y saciándola, se saciaba.

Por eso, con su lengua incansable, no se detuvo hasta encontrar la "llave"(*) escondida entre sus piernas…

Ella se tensaba y se entregaba ante cada intromisión adentro de su sexo… Él se excitaba ante cada gemido y cada exhalación de placer de la mujer.

_-Cógeme-_ imploró Cuddy

La piel, los besos, la saliva, la humedad, los gemidos y esa simple palabra lo enloquecieron por completo.

Ella lo ayudó a enderezarse y lo tomó por el cuello.

La altura de la pequeña mesa de madera parecía estar construida para esa situación: ese desordenado, descarriado y libertino encuentro.

Él la sostuvo por la espalda y ella con sus uñas se aferró a sus glúteos y lo atrapó entre sus piernas

Ambos frente a frente, sin poder interrumpir el mirarse, balanceándose suave, armoniosa y, al mismo tiempo, frenéticamente.

Moviéndose juntos, al mismo compás, haciendo rechinar la madera del mueble, en la más apasionada cadencia, hasta llegar al éxtasis: el momento del clímax en el que él se desparramó adentro de ella.

¡Quien podría negarlo!. Se nutrieron e hicieron el amor en un solo acto.

En esa pequeña mesa de algarrobo, construida por algún viejo carpintero, que la pergeñó, seguramente, para compartir el alimento…

Y que en esas horas cumplió, plenamente con su íntima función; siendo sustento de la culminación de la más deliciosa cena…

Y testigo del comienzo de una historia nueva...

* * *

><p>(*) Clítoris: etimológicamente significa llave... (recién me entero)<p>

**_CONTINUARA... Si leíste me gustaría que opines... GRACIAS..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola gente:**_

_**Me tomé algunos días, pero aún vuelvo...**_

_**Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews (algunos los contesto, cuando puedo)... **_

_**De verdad los comentarios son IMPRESCINDIBLES para seguir... Son los que mantienen el entusiasmo... Por eso, como siempre, reitero el pedido: SI LEÍSTE, NO DEJES DE OPINAR... LO NECESITO PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO...**_

_**Esta vez es mucho diálogo... Porque estos personajes necesitan seguir hablando**_

_**CARIÑOS A TODO/AS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Quiero hacer contigo<br>lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos"**_

_**P. Neruda.**_

* * *

><p>Cuddy intentó levantarse de la cama sin hacer demasiado ruido. Pero fue totalmente inútil: House apenas estaba dormitado.<p>

_-¡Ven aquí! ¡No te irás!-_ la tomó sorpresivamente por el brazo.

Ambos aún estaban en la cama desnudos.

Luego de hacer el amor se habían acostado y quedaron abrazados descansando… Cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacían... Juntos. Acurrucados: uno, al lado del otro…

-_Debo irme. Debo buscar a Rachel a la casa de mi hermana…_

-_No "debes"…_ -la tomó por la cintura para traerla de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

Cuddy sintió como una "electricidad" que se le desparramaba por el cuerpo… Aún él tenía el poder de hacerla sentir así… Inmersa en un mar de sensaciones sumamente placenteras y extremadamente agradables que ya, casi, había olvidado.

Se sonrió.

El la tenía aferrada sobre su cuerpo. Cuddy se corrió, apenas, para recostarse sobre su brazo y así poder mirarlo a la cara.

-_Yo sí debo. Tú no entiendes… Eres como un niño sin responsabilidades… Tú eres el centro de atención de tu propio universo. No es así cuando te conviertes en madre…_

House la miró serio:

_-¡uf! Es raro tener a "Santa Madre Cuddy Mártir" en la cama_… _Harás que se me vayan las ganas_; le recriminó con ironía…

Cuddy rió con fuerza

_-¡No había pensado en ese título para mí! ¡Con que te burlas!-_ le replicó, propinándole un pellizco en el pecho.

-¡_Auch! Ahora eres "Santa Madre Cuddy- Mártir y Sádica"_ –cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para decir con picardía _-¡eso me calienta!-_ al tiempo que le mordía la oreja.

Quedaron un segundo en silencio.

House insistió, más grave.

_-Quédate un rato más. Es sábado. Tú no trabajas y yo no tengo que ir temprano tampoco… Si algo sucede, allí estarán mis empleados…Es el beneficio de ser el "jefe"-_ le guiñó un ojo.

_-Igual tengo que retirar a mi hija._

-_Ok. Hay tiempo para eso. Ella no va a la escuela hoy; está en lo de tu hermana_…

-_Sí. Pero qué le diré si se despierta y aún yo no he ido… Rachel es una niña más grande. Me hará preguntas._

_-Supongo que no le rindes cuentas de tu intimidad sexual a tu hija… ¿O sí?_

_-No seas idiota…_

_-¿Y qué le dirás? Tampoco tiene que saberlo todo… O sí… Puedes decirle que estuviste conmigo…_

Cuddy se quedó en silencio para mirarlo, antes de seguir:

_-¿Sabes que me sorprende como se acuerda de ti?_

_-¿En serio?... Es que soy inolvidable…_

Cuddy sonrió nuevamente…

_-Sí, claro. No te olvidas fácilmente de quién te enseña a mentir…_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_ preguntó House, frunciendo el seño, haciéndose el sorprendido.

-_Hace muy poquito tiempo me contó sobre tu entrenamiento para el pre-escolar…_

_-¡¿Aha?_

_-¡Aha! ¡No te hagas el distraído!_

-_Es cierto… Yo la preparé… Es una pena que no tuvimos éxito… Tú hija no era tan "superdotada" como lo creías… No me echarás la culpa de eso- _esbozó con humor

_-No. Pero sí de enseñarle a hacer cosas a mis espaldas…_

House le acariciaba el cabello, mientras proseguía:

-_De verdad me sorprendió a mí también… ¡Era una genial maestra de la mentira! ¡Y con sólo cuatro años! Pero estás equivocada… Yo no le enseñé eso…_

Dialogaban abrazados. La voz baja, tenue, susurrante; propia de las personas que se hablan cariñosamente al comienzo de la mañana. Parecía que las voces se acariciaban y aún no querían despertarse…

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Interrogó la médica.

_-¿Me lo preguntas? Quería verte feliz; es todo…_

-_No lo hiciste para congraciarte con ella…_

-_No era el objetivo. Sólo tenía pánico de que algo te alterase y terminara echando todo por la borda… Así de "rompe pelotas" eres…_

Cuddy abrió los ojos grandes, lo miró fijo, entre enojada y traviesa:

_-¡Que feo!_

_-Sí, muy… -_afirmó él; luego prosiguió- _Primero fue eso… Luego, creo que terminó por caerme bien la niña… En realidad, no tenía alternativas…_

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-_Tú la interpusiste de entrada… Si vamos a ser sinceros, tendré que decirte que me jodió y mucho que la adoptaras…¡Y lo sabes!_

Cuddy lo escuchaba, seria, para posteriormente plantearle:

_-Deseaba ser madre, House… ¿Qué querías?_

_-Que me mirases_

La mujer largó una carcajada.

_-¡No seas estúpido! Siempre te miraba… Imposible ignorarte… Permanentemente llamabas mi atención de alguna manera…_

_-¿Qué yo llamaba tu atención? ¡Cómo te atreves! Tú andabas zarandeándote frente mío con tus trajes apretados…_

_-No pensarás que me vestía así para llamar tu atención…_

_-No lo pienso: ¡Estoy seguro!_

_-De verdad te crees el centro del universo-_ Cuddy se aferró a su pecho, provocativa- _Mmm aunque, a decir verdad, en parte tienes razón: Me fascina provocarte…_

House comenzó a caminar con sus dedos sobre el muslo de su ex jefa.

_-Lo sabía… No hace falta que te esfuerces demasiado ¿sabes?_

El suave roce que House le brindaba sobre su piel, a Cuddy le sabía como una corriente cálida que le subía por sus piernas y le bajaba por el vientre: la enloquecía completamente.

El detuvo las caricias para seguir:

_-¿Qué pasó con Lucas?_

_-House. NO es el momento… No lo arruines…_

El médico insistió, mientras con sus uñas rascaba los hombros de la mujer.

_-¿Cuándo se terminó? ¿Hace cuánto que no tenían sexo?_

Cuddy reaccionó, furiosa:

_-¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No voy a responderte eso, acá y ahora!_

_-¿Por qué no? Yo no tengo problema en contarte que hace una semana…_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber cuando fue la última puta que te tiraste en esta cama! ¡Odio eso!_

_-¿Por qué?... Estaba pensado en ti… Y no fue acá…_

_-¿De verdad crees que me agrada escucharte decir eso? Me equiparas a una prostituta…_

House la tomó por la cara para mirarla a los ojos:

_-Yo no dije eso. Tú sabes lo que dije… Pero no importa: quiero saber de ti…_

_-¿Y en que cambia si digo que hace un mes o hace un año?_

_-No lo sé aún… Por qué se separaron…_

Era infructuoso evadirlo. House no pararía hasta dar con la respuesta. Y mejor serle franca:

-_Estaba viéndose con otra… ¿estás contento?-_ Cuddy lo traspasó con la mirada vidriosa, al borde de las lágrimas… Más por impotencia, por bronca; que por dolor…

House siguió acariciándola tranquilamente. Ni por un momento pensaba silenciar sus dudas. A pesar de la tristeza que reflejaba Cuddy en sus ojos. No cavilaba evitarle el mal trago de enfrentarse con la verdad.

_-Te sientes herida…_

_-¿Herida? ¡Me he sentido como la mierda! Parece que el destino se empeña en la humillación_…- se calló un instante, y haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, prosiguió- _No entiendo por qué te empeñas en insistir…_

_-Lo necesito._

_-Me haces daño…_

House la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

_-Lo siento; pero esta vez no quiero guardarme nada…_

Ella reflexionó, y más calma, musitó:

_-Está bien…_

_-¿Hace cuánto?_

-_Que nos separamos; hace un mes más o menos… Que nos habíamos distanciado: hace un año o un poco más…_

_-¡Ese tipo es un infeliz! Me da pena…_

_-¿Estás loco? Me estuvo "metiendo los cuernos" y a ti ¿te da pena?... ¡Vaya! ¡Son todos unos hijos de puta, entonces!_

_-Como hombre lo entiendo…_

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Solidaridad de género?_

-_Cuddy, el tipo es un idiota… En cierta forma y, pensándolo bien, me ha beneficiado… Pero hasta donde yo sé; de verdad te amaba… Estoy seguro que se quiso "cortar las bolas" mientras te tenía en la cama y tú te le negabas_…

La mujer lo observó, absorta.

_-Tú no sabes eso!_

-_Claro que lo sé… Si hubiese tenido sexo contigo no se buscaba a otra…_

_-No es cierto… Esa suposición es machista... Además: no siempre funciona de esa manera… Quizá sólo estábamos aburridos. En verdad me da pena decirlo: Pero Lucas fue como un "salvavidas" en un momento de mi vida._

-_Y tú sientes que le debes algo… Por eso le permitiste que cogiera con otra durante un año..._

_-¡No! Está bien… ¡Ganaste otra vez! No deseaba tener sexo con él. No quería que me tocase… Me generaba un rechazo… En verdad sentí miedo. ¡Me preocupé por mí misma! ¡Ya no sentía nada! ¡Creí que nunca más iba a ser capaz de sentir!_

_-Tú no eres frígida… Tuviste tres orgasmos hace unas horas…_

House cambió, por un instante, el tono de la conversación. Ya más juguetón, e intentando quebrar la tensión, agregó:

_-Mmm. Pensándolo bien, si fuese tu médico te diría "no hay problemas contigo"… Ahora, siendo el responsable de lo que pasó hace un rato: pues, te diré que me lo debes…_

_-¡Imbécil y agrandado!_

-_Ahora… Si hace como un año que no te acuestas con alguien, eres como una "virgen"_

_-Yo no dije que no me hubiese acostado con alguien…_

_-ja! Si que lo hiciste! Dijiste que tenías miedo de no sentir otra vez... Lo que me hace pensar que..._

_-Así que todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra…_

_-Todo lo que digas será usado… Quizá a tu favor… En realidad, me da morbo hacérselo a una virgen…_

Cuddy rió.

_-¿Un año borra lo que toda una vida?- _preguntó la mujer

_-Shhh! ¡No mates mi fantasía!_

House comenzó a prodigarle besos en el cuello…

_-Ok. Si engañarte te excita… No creí que fuese importante para tí; teniendo en cuenta que te tiras a cualquiera…_

_-No es tan así… Igual, es cierto. No me importa un carajo: no me interesa Lucas ni cualquier otro tipo con el que te hayas acostado…_ La voz del médico sonaba tranquila y sincera- _Puedo tolerar que tuviste sexo con otros… Lo que sí me volvería loco es el no poder hacerte feliz…_

Cuddy acariciaba su pecho.

_-Eso no ocurrirá…_

_-Eso ya ocurrió… _afirmó él, con melancolía.

La médica giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos:

_-No teníamos problemas en la cama_

_-Es cierto… No específicamente… Pero sentía que no era capaz de satisfacerte… Eso fue una mierda, ¿sabes?... Como si siempre te quedases con las ganas; al borde de un orgasmo; entiendes?_

Ella negó con la cabeza:

_-No era mi intención…_

_-Lo sé…_

Cuddy lo tomó por la barbilla y lo acercó hasta sus labios.

Sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que él siempre la había llenado… Que había sido una estúpida, tal como le había dicho su madre, aferrándose a metas y estructuras imposibles que la alejaban de ella misma y de quién mas había amado…

Él sintió el impulso de cobijarla y de brindarse a ella de nuevo. De convertirse en el objeto, en el artífice responsable de propinarle toda clase de placeres: A los que ella se había cerrado.

Ansiaba hacerle el amor.

Quería ser, por sobre todas las cosas, el hombre que la convenciese de que la mujer "adormecida" estaba allí; indudablemente: deseando, anhelando, apeteciendo ser estimulada…

No quiso confesarlo; pero en el fondo, le hacía gracia que Cuddy tuviera esa autopercepción de su propia femineidad. ¡Era imposible!

Lisa desbordaba gozosa por todos los rincones donde él indagaba… Se exitaba ante cada rozamiento: se tratase de un suave arrumaco o de un impúdico manoseo…

Él insistía con manos y besos … Y ella se dejaba llevar, deliciosamente…

Él se hacía lugar entre sus piernas… y ella era lujuria pura…

Ninguna caricia era estéril…

En ese amanecer; la habitación era un vergel…

Y donde House "sembraba"… Cuddy "florecía"…

**_CONTINUARÁ... (SI A USTEDES LES PARECE...)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_HOLA GENTE!_**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS._**

**_LES CONFIESO QUE ESTO NO LO TENÍA PLANEADO ASÍ, PERO GRACIAS A ALGUNOS REVIEWS (DE REDTULIPANA, POR EJEMPLO), ME PARECIÓ QUE TENÍA QUE PROFUNDIZAR MÁS EN ALGUNAS CUESTIONES... AUN NO SÉ SI LO LOGRO... NO SÉ SI CUDDY SE "SUELTA" TOTALMENTE... PERO LO VAMOS INTENTANDO..._**

**_GRACIAS A TODAS...Y A CADA UNA DE LAS OPINIONES! (NO NOMBRO PORQUE NO QUIERO OLVIDARME...)_**

**_MY HOUSE, VOS NO ME CONVENCISTE DE SUBIR FICS... EN REALIDAD ME MOTIVASTE PARA QUE EMPEZARA A ESCRIBIR! QUE ES MUUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE! GRACIAS A VOS POR SEMBRAR ESA "INQUIETUD" EN MÍ!_**

**_Y A TODO EL QUE LEE: COMENTEN, OPINEN... NO SÓLO ES UN ALICIENTE (PORQUE OBVIO QUE ES LINDO ESCRIBIR SI SE SABE QUE ALGUIEN SIGUE LA HISTORIA... ) SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ME DAN IDEAS!_**

**_BUENO, LOS DEJO CON HOUSE Y CUDDY... QUE PARECE QUE TIENEN MUCHO POR HABLAR... ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE..._**

**_BESITOS_**

* * *

><p><em>"Una palabra no dice nada<br>y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo  
>igual que el viento esconde el agua<br>como las flores que esconden lodo_

_Una mirada no dice nada_  
><em>y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo<em>  
><em>como la lluvia sobre tu cara<em>  
><em>o el viejo mapa de algun tesoro<em>

_Una verdad no dice nada_  
><em>y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo<em>  
><em>como una hoguera que no se apaga<em>  
><em>como una piedra que nace polvo<em>

_Si un dia me faltas no seré nada_  
><em>y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo<em>  
><em>porque en tus ojos estan mis alas<em>  
><em>y esta la orilla donde me ahogo..."<em>

_Carlos Varela. Una palabra..._

* * *

><p>-<em>Dios! Qué hora es! Me he quedado dormida!<em>

Apenas abrió los ojos, él estaba allí sentado al borde de la cama, vestido con una remera blaca y unos boxers negros, descalzo, con una bandeja en la mano.

_-Cálmate. Te traje algo para que tomes_

Cuddy aún trataba de despabilarse. Estaba sobresaltada.

_-House, ¡dime la hora! Tengo que buscar a Rachel!_

El médico intentaba calmarla:

_-Tampoco es tan tarde; son las 9,30 de la mañana… Has dormido un poco… Has roncado "un mucho"- _sonrió_-… Pero tu hija es sólo una niña, debe estar descansando en lo de su tía, apaciblemente…_

_-Me tengo que ir_

El insistió, serio:

_-No te vas. Toma el teléfono y llama a tu hermana._

Le acercó el teléfono inhalámbrico que estaba en la mesa de luz y se lo entregó.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te estás escapando y odio que lo hagas_

_-House, ya hablamos demasiado y no vamos a agotar todos los temas de conversación hoy… Nos veremos nuevamente, ¿no es cierto?... ¡Esa es la idea! No se acaba la vida ahora, en este instante…_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿No lo sabes?_

_-No sé cuando se acaba la vida. Sólo sé que no hemos hablado lo suficiente… _

_-Ok. _

Cuddy tomó el teléfono con resignación y habló con su hermana brevemente. Le comentó de un contratiempo: _"luego te explico, ¿está bien Rachel?"_

Del otro lado su hermana la tranquilizó: _"está todo bien Lisa; haz lo que tengas que hacer tranquila. Yo estaré aquí todo el día y tu hija se divertirá más con los primos que contigo…" "Ok. Gracias _" -respondió la médica_…_

_-Lo ves? Está todo bien…_

Cuddy estaba más tranquila pero aún algo confundida.

_-¿Qué sucede, House?_

_-Dime tú… Quiero saber como te sientes._

_-Préstame una remera, por favor… No podremos hablar, si estoy "en bolas"…_

_-Es cierto… Me voy a desconcentrar… _

House colocó la bandeja en la mesa de al lado de la cama, caminó, sin el bastón, rengueando hasta el armario y buscó una remera para que Cuddy se cubriera. Se sentó nuevamente, mirándola de frente.

_-Ahora toma el café…Y dime…_

Cuddy suspiró.

_-Cómo me siento, es muy amplio._

_-Cómo te sientes respecto a nosotros._

_-Bien_… Respondió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida…

_-Bien… Muy bien?... Bien… Mas o menos?…. ó Bien… Mal?. _House indagaba con curiosidad, gesticulando con la cara.

_-Bien es bien… _Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, y continuar_- Bien… Con miedo_

_-Lo sabía…¿ Por qué carajo te guardas las cosas?_

_-¡Yo no me he guardado nada!_

_-Siempre te guardas las cosas Cuddy… ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que mierda te pasa?… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

El tono de la conversación cambió bruscamente…

_-House, tú me dijiste de no hacer planes, de no ponerle un título a esta relación… No sé qué decirte… No sé como me siento con esto… Sólo que... Es extraño… Vengo de un fracaso matrimonial… Y lo nuestro ya fue un desengaño alguna vez. Es normal sentir miedo..._

El médico la observó serio, y con seguridad le espetó:.

_-Ahora es diferente…_

_-Eso espero._

_-¡Mierda! ¡Por qué me la haces tan difícil, siempre! - _Se quejó el hombre

_-Yo no lo hago difícil: Sólo soy realista… Te he extrañado. Te amo… Aún así, tengo miedo…_

_-¿Qué es lo que pretendes de mí?._

_-Pretendo que seas tú mismo… No quiero que trates de complacerme. Quiero que seas auténticamente, tú…_ -Volvió a sorber otro trago del café…

_-Pero no soy el mismo._

_-Sí que lo eres._

_-No para ti. No soy más tu empleado… Nuestra relación ya no se moverá en el trabajo. Si bien nos enfrentábamos allí… En cierto punto pelear… nos calentaba un poco…_

Cuddy lo miró y afirmó con certeza:

_-Nosotros siempre reñiremos por algo… Mira ahora, si no…. ¿A ti te preocupa eso?_

_-Algo… En verdad me gustaba tenerte ahí todo el día… Arrinconarte…_

_-Ya no interrumpirás mi trabajo, ni me harás pasar dolores de cabeza… ¡A Dios gracias!_- La médica hizo un gesto de alivio, mirando al cielo…

_-Te gustaba_…-le sugirió con picardía

_-¿Que me vinieras con ideas descabelladas?_

_-Yo creo que sí._

_-Yo estoy segura que no… No me gustaba eso._

_-¿Entonces, qué?… Así nos relacionamos durante años y así se supone que te enamoraste de mí…_

Cuddy negó con la cabeza.

_-No lo sé. El vértigo era permanente. Me atraía…Aún así, no se si quisiera volver a eso._

_-Tuvo su parte emocionante… Estoy seguro que te gustaba… Ahora no la tendrá…_

_-House,¿por qué ahora tú no eres claro? ¿Temes que no te quiera porque no soy tu jefa? ¿O porque pareces haberte domado?-_ las preguntas sonaban a reproche...

_-No estoy domado…-_contestó House sarcástico y sensual.

_-Te domaré entonces…_

_-No lo lograrás…-_afirmó con seguridad, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa

_-ja! Pero me encanta el desafío!… ¿ves? Sigues siendo una provocación para mí…_

Cuddy hizo a un lado la bandeja porque ya había terminado su café.

_-Qué quieres.- _insistió él.

_-Que seas tú…-_le dijo ella, mirándolo francamente a los ojos.

_-Eso no te bastará…_

_-Me bastará si siento que me quieres._

_-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que lo sientas?…_

Cuddy reaccionó con irritación.

_-¡House! ¡No quiero darte la receta! ¡Sólo sé creativo! Me gustaría que simplemente me vieras y que te dieras cuenta… Tú sabes… Qué me mires… Si lo haces, verás que es lo que yo necesito… Si te abres y te sales de ti, aunque sea un poco… Creo que lo lograrás… No es demasiado…_

_-¿Y dónde pones el sexo?._

_-¿Cómo que dónde lo pongo?… Se supone que eso está en todos lados…_

_-¿En todos lados, todo el tiempo?. _–le largó, travieso

_-No me refiero a eso… Pero nosotros estamos bien ahí, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Tú que dices…_

_-Me quieres hacer decir cada palabra, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

No cesaban de mirarse a los ojos… Del diálogo participaban voces y pupilas: insistentes, inquietas, persuasivas.

Cuddy se tomó el tiempo para reconocerle, certera:

_-Me gusta el sexo contigo… Me ha gustado anoche, me ha encantado hace un rato… Y me ha enloquecido siempre… ¡Lo hacemos bien!_

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Y? ¡Nada! ¡No planificaremos eso! Sólo, tendremos sexo cada vez que lo deseemos, ¿te parece?-_preguntó, provocadora

_-Eso me parece perfecto… _House se acercó a ella, sugerente y seductor- _¿ Ahora…?_

Cuddy lo frenó en seco.

_-Ahora me hiciste quedar para que hablásemos…_

_-¡Ah! Cierto…_Suspiró, se puso serio de nuevo, para mencionar-_ Rachel…_

_-¿Rachel?_

_-Qué le dirás a tu hija…_

_-¿Tú quieres que le diga ahora? Deberíamos esperar, me parece…_

_-¿Lo ves? ¡Dudas! ¡Siempre dudas!¡Aún no te fías de mí, ni de esto!_

_-Pero, ¿qué quieres? No deseas planes… No deseas ser un novio… No sé que quieres tú…_

House la tomó por el rostro para hablarle bien cerca:

_-Te quiero a ti… Quiero lo que alguna vez intentamos tener juntos… Quiero estar al lado tuyo… (encima también!-_agregó juguetón, para volver a hablar con gravedad_)… Quiero que creas en mí… Quiero que me digas que puedes borrar el daño que te hice…_

_-Estoy acá para intentarlo…_

Él reclamó con desesperación:

_-¡No quiero que lo intentes! ¡ Quiero que lo hagas! Siempre seré un cabrón… Pero un cabrón que desea que lo hagas parte de tu vida, de verdad… Quiero que confíes… Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado… Tú también me has hecho daño… Pero me dolió más tu ausencia… El no tenerte…_

A Cuddy, inesperadamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Le conmovía escucharlo. La retrotraía a un pasado pleno de angustia… Pero sabía que él no deseaba repetir esa historia. Y ella tampoco…

El tema es que ninguno tenía idea de cómo hacer para moverse hacia adelante…

Tomó fuerzas, le acarició el cabello con dulzura, para manifestarle sinceramente:

_-Te amo. Amo todo lo que viví contigo… Lo bueno y aún lo malo… Amo tu intensidad… Amo tu obsesión. Amo tu locura… Y me haces perder el juicio totalmente… De verdad, me vuelves loca… Amo eso. Pero me aterra…_

La conversación se tornó calma y entrañable. La voz casi susurrante…

Dos personas; un hombre y una mujer, precisando el consuelo del otro; el cuidarse y el mimarse; luego de la inacabable soledad a la que habían sometido sus vidas hasta hacía no mucho tiempo.

_-Qué haremos entonces…_

_-Me dijiste que no querías planearlo._

_-No hablo de planes, Cuddy. Hablo de nosotros. Tú también me enloqueces… Creo que de verdad somos chiflados… Yo no puedo cambiarlo a eso. Ni sé si quiero…Lo nuestro es jodidamente enfermizo … Pude salir del vicodín… Pero de ti no quiero curarme._

_-Ahora soy yo la que no entiende…_

_-No creo que demos con el "perfil" de la "familia Ingalls"… _

_-No quiero eso…_

_-Quiero que me tengas en vilo._

Cuddy sonrió…

_-¿Qué es eso?¡No hablas en serio!_

House le tomó de la mano, para largarle todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta. No supo cómo, ni cuando lo había aprendido… O quizá sí, cuando estuvo sólo… Cuando cayó al abismo… Cuando no le quedó otro remedio que poner en palabras el dolor, para que no lo matase por dentro…

Las palabras salieron a borbotones, desordenada y dementemente, a tono con la excéntrica confesión, muy propia de él, tan profundamente retorcido y tierno, a la vez:

_-¡Claro que sí! Mira: no sé como se llame; pero quiero ser ese hombre con el que te acuestas y con el que te levantas: ¿marido? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? Ponle el nombre que te guste… Pero no quiero que terminemos en una pareja mediocre que ni siquiera se habla… Quiero que me desafíes, y desafiarte. Quiero que peleemos, hasta ponernos de acuerdo… Y quiero estar contigo, aún si no nos ponemos de acuerdo… Quiero que cenemos juntos, con Rachel, que vayamos al cine, que veamos la tele, que hablemos de medicina; para luego coger toda la noche, desenfrenadamente, hasta que quedarnos exhaustos y dormidos… Simplemente quiero vivir todo, y no perderme de nada… No quiero que te tragues la ira, ni necesito un resignado silencio… ¡No nos hagas eso de nuevo!_

Cuddy lo miró con sorpresa_…_

_-¡No me culpes! _

House volvió a tranquilizarse, para seguir más reflexivamente:

_-No te culpo… Sé lo que hice… Y mucho de lo que hice fue por el puto mutismo en el que intentaste ahogar las broncas… No quiero tu pena… No la necesito… He podido llegar hasta aquí sin ti… No tienes que cuidarme,¿entiendes? Sólo sigue batallando…_

_-¿Esa es la Cuddy que quieres?_

Luego de un breve silencio, de tomar aire, él largó:

_-Deseo a la Cuddy que me enfrenta… Y que me exige… Quizá te frustre algunas veces… O quizá te sorprenda… ¿Puedes jugártela esta vez?_

Cuddy no tenía palabras para pronunciar…

No había nada escrito...

Juntos tendrían que elegir los nuevos vocablos para narrar esta vieja y entreverada historia …

Cuddy no sabía que decir.

Se acercó, le besó el cuello, y se abrigó con fuerza en sus brazos…

No esbozó ninguna otra frase. No hacía falta…

En ese preciso instante, en ese abrazo, su anatomía hablaba por ella...

Y su cuerpo lo gritaba... _"No quiero una existencia gris... Hoy quiero correr todos los riesgos... Quiero el vértigo y la tibieza ... Quiero la honda intimidad y el alboroto... Quiero tomar todo de tí... Quiero estar muy cerca tuyo... Quiero estar a tu lado..."_

**_CONTINUARÁ... SI LEÍSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO TU OPINIÓN... GRACIAS! _**


	14. Chapter 14

ESTA HA SIDO UNA LOCA SEMANA...

LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

GRACIAS MILES POR LOS COMENTARIOS... NO DEJEN DE OPINAR...

CARIÑOS!

* * *

><p>Wilson entró a la oficina de House.<p>

Su equipo estaba realizándole estudios a la joven paciente que había ingresado en la mañana con un cúmulo de síntomas desconcertantes.

-_Hola House. Voy a necesitar a uno de tus médicos para una interconsulta._

_-Ok._- afirmó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

_-¿Ok? ¡Desde cuándo me la haces tan fácil! ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Cómo has estado el fin de semana?_

House bajó las piernas del escritorio, para tomar el bastón y ponerse de pie:

_-Bien…_ -Suspiró, sonriente- _Me estoy viendo con Cuddy._

Wilson abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, para largarle:

_-¿Bien? ¡Oh!... ¿Y qué significa, exactamente, que se están viendo?_

-_Vamos… Que tú sabes lo que significa…_

-_Me quedará más claro si me lo cuentas…_

House volvió a tomar asiento, pero en el sillón más cómodo de su despacho:

- _Cenamos… Follamos… Desayunamos… Nos enroscamos de nuevo… ¿Qué cosa podría hacer con Cuddy cuando te digo que nos estamos viendo?_

-_Pues, no lo sé… Hablar también, supongo… ¿Cómo va todo?_

-_Bien… Una "bestia salvaje", como siempre…_ dijo el médico, guiñando un ojo en tono de complicidad…

-_Sí, lo sé.. Imagino… Pero no hablaba de eso House… ¿Qué piensan hacer? Cuéntame más…_

-_Nada… No tengo qué contarte… Estoy bien… No hacemos planes_…

Wilson quedó entre pensativo y preocupado con esa respuesta:

-_Mmm. No entiendo… ¿Ustedes están en una relación de pareja? ¿Cómo es eso de no hacer planes?_

-_En verdad, no le hemos puesto un "nombre" a esto de "estar viéndonos"… _-Respondió con algo de fastidio- _Creo que mejor así; teniendo en cuenta que no nos ha ido tan bien en el pasado…_

_-Entiendo… -_lo miró seriamente y con firmeza, con el gesto de "ya lo sé todo"- _Tienes miedo…_

_-¡Oh! Ya vendrá otra de tus brillantes opiniones que, por cierto, no te he pedido…_

_-House, conozco a Cuddy… No esperarás que ella se "trague" esto de no hacer planes…_

_-Para tu sorpresa, ha estado de acuerdo._

-_Pero ¿Rachel?. Cuddy tendrá que hablar con ella. Explicarle._

_-La niña es más inteligente que tú…_

Wilson espetó:

-_Sé quién es Rachel. Es sensible e inteligente… Conozco a esa niña…. Pero sigue siendo una pequeña… Y Cuddy, sigue siendo Cuddy…_

_-¡Qué quieres que haga!_ –Respondió House visiblemente molesto… Aún más porque sabía que lo que decía Wilson era cierto- _Ella no se fía del todo…_

_-¡Tú no te fías!-_dijo a viva voz el oncólogo, señalándolo con el dedo.

_-¡Yo fui quien la busqué!_

_-¡Claro! Porque la necesitas… Pero no quieres hacer planes porque temes cagarla de nuevo… Creo que tendrás que buscar ayuda si quieres sostener esto…_

_-¿Ayuda? No veré a un psiquiatra para que me enseñe a hacer "el novio"_

-_No se trata de que te enseñe… House, haber logrado recuperarte luego del pozo en el que caíste no te fue fácil_.

_-Y ¿qué me dices? ¿Cuddy no me conviene?_

-_No. No digo eso. Todo lo contrario. Es ella a quién amas y ella te quiere a ti. Y me parece genial que se den otra oportunidad. ¡Por fin sucede! ¡Ustedes tienen que estar juntos!_

_-¿Entonces?-_le miró confundido- _Eres más retorcido que yo…_

-_Entonces, recuerdo muy bien el abismo en el que caíste luego de la separación. Pudiste salir de eso. Aún así, no estoy seguro de que manejes bien el reconectarte con tus emociones… Todavía no lo habías intentado… Y estarás vulnerable._

_-¡Por favor! ¡No soy una flor tan frágil!- _dijo con ironía

_-No te dije eso… Piénsalo… No lo descartes…_

_-A veces te pones pesado… Bah! No a veces. Eres un pesado, Wilson!_

-_Ok… Igual me alegra!_ …-expresó Wilson, con una sonrisa- _Al menos han pensado como contárselo a Rachel, supongo._

_-Cuddy se encargará…_

_-¿Y tú que harás al respecto?_

-_Cómo, qué haré…_

_-Está bien… Entiendo lo de "sin planes_"… _Pero no puedes obviar que Rachel ya no es el bebé que fue… Es una niña que está creciendo. Que tiene opiniones y sentimientos bien claros… Y si tienes algo con Cuddy, también tienes algo con ella… Y, simplemente… No puedes arruinarlo de nuevo, House…_

_-¿Y qué me estás sugiriendo?_

-_No te sugiero… Solo sé que tendrás que hacer algo… Que tú tendrás una relación con Rachel, independientemente a la que tienes con su madre… Y que eso no dependerá de Cuddy; estará en tus propias manos…_

-¿_Qué quieres? ¿Que además de superar mis limitaciones como novio, intente ser un buen padre?... Eso sí que, realmente, no sé hacerlo… Además, se supone que la niña tiene un vínculo con Lucas. Con él ha estado gran parte del tiempo._

-_Mmm. No lo sé… Dudo de que tan estrecho haya sido eso._

Wilson prosiguió:

_-House, yo creo que Rachel sigue buscando, ¿sabes?... Creo que por eso vino a verte… Por eso desencadenó este encuentro… Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, ella es artífice de que ustedes se hayan juntado de nuevo…_

_-Simplemente, iba a pasar... Ella es sólo una niña…_

-_Una niña que intenta rearmar su historia… Su identidad… Y allí, Rachel te ha dado un lugar protagónico… No la subestimes… Tendrás que aprender a ocupar ese lugar en el que ella te ha puesto… No lo tengo muy en claro. Pero para ella tú eres una pieza importante en su pequeño mundo… Y creo que es muy sabia_…-Le dio una palmada en el hombro, para luego salir del lugar- _Piénsalo…_

House se puso de pie. Apretó su mano contra el bastón, presionando con fuerza sobre el piso. Se quedó mirando un punto en el infinito, como solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba encontrar explicaciones entre sus pensamientos…

Pero no era la parte racional de su cerebro la que daría con las respuestas… Se equivocaba en buscar por allí la resolución del entreverado acertijo que representaban siempre sus emociones…

Todo lo que planteaba Wilson, ya lo había considerado…

Y así como él había dejado impreso su sello en la corta vida de la mocosa; Rachel no había pasado a su lado en vano…

Igualmente, no podía apreciar cabalmente lo que significaba para ella… Ni mucho menos, reconocer adentro suyo, todos los sentimientos que abrigaba por la pequeña…

…

Rachel tomaba su desayuno, mientras Cuddy se servía una taza de té, en la cocina de la casa.

No habían intercambiado muchas palabras luego de la conversación exasperada que tuvieron aquella mañana, en la puerta de la escuela.

_-¿No piensas hablarme, Rachel?_

_-No tengo de qué…_

-_No me has querido hablar ayer… ¿Aún sigues enojada por lo que te dije?_

_-Tú te enojaste…_

_-Yo no me enojé… Sólo te aclaré que soy tu madre y que tú eres una niña. Hay cosas en las que no debes intervenir._

-_Está bien… Me ha quedado claro._

Cuddy tomó asiento frente a la niña.

_-¿Cómo la pasaste con tus primos?_

_-Yo bien… ¿y tú?_

_-¿Yo?_

_-¿Cómo pasaste el viernes y el sábado? No sabía que estarías tan ocupada…_

_-Rachel… ¿De nuevo, tendré que aclararte?_

_-No mami… Ya sé. Sólo te preguntaba._

Cuddy respiró hondo. Posó la taza sobre la mesa, para dirigirse a Rachel mientras la buscaba con su mirada.

_-Igual, necesito que hablemos de algo._

-_Sí._

-_Rachel, en primer lugar quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… Eres mi hija y deseo que seas feliz._

_-Ya lo sé, no entiendo por qué lo dices… ¿pasa algo?_

_-Nada malo…_

_-¿Y qué me quieres decir?_

Las palabras iban siendo seleccionadas con cuidado. Y salían lentamente de los labios de Lisa.

_-Siempre pienso en ti… Y si bien te pido que no te entrometas en cosas de adultos, claro que me importa cómo te sientes… Y qué sientes respecto a algunas cosas que me pasan._

Rachel, la miró, perpleja:

_-¿Volviste con Lucas?_

_-¡No! ¿Tú quieres eso?_

-_No. Bah… Es lo que tú quieras… Yo siento cariño por él…_

-_Y está bien que así sea… Ustedes seguro seguirán viéndose, si así lo deseas…Pero yo me separé de él… En verdad lo aprecio. Hemos compartido cosas importantes en la vida. Pero hace falta un poco más que eso para sustentar una pareja, ¿lo entiendes?_

-_Lo sé… Dime mamá… No des tantas vueltas._

-_Sólo eso Rachel. Que te quiero mucho y comprendas que muchas cosas las hago pensando en ti, también_…

_-¡Oh! No quiero saber a las cosas que renuncias por mí culpa… Yo no quiero eso…_

_-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo tomo mis propias decisiones…_

-_Entonces no entiendo. Dime lo que me quieres decir… ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Sí! Estoy bien… ¡Estoy muy feliz!_

_-¿Muy feliz?._ A Rachel, estas palabras la dejaron atónita.

_-Sí… Y tú eres partícipe de esto.. Soy tu mamá y siempre serás parte…__Este fin de semana he estado un tanto ausente por algo…_

_-¿Algo?_

_-Estuve con House._

Rachel abrió los ojos, sorprendida. La carita se le iluminó súbitamente, haciendo surgir una auténtica sonrisa de de sincera alegría.

_-¡Mamáaaa! ¡Volverán a estar juntos!_

_-Algo así… Aún estamos viendo como…_ -Cuddy le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaban.

_-¿Cómo? ¡No importa cómo! ¡Ustedes se quieren!_

-_Si hija… Pero el amor sólo, tampoco basta…_

_-¡No digas eso! ¡Sí basta! Entonces… ¿Ustedes han estado juntos? ¿Cuándo voy a verlo?_

-_Uy… Despacio… No lo sé… ¿Quieres que lo invitemos a cenar?_

-_Él… ¿Querrá verme? … ¿Hablaron algo de mí?..._

-¡_Claro que querrá verte! Y sí… Hemos hablado de ti…_

_-¿Te ha dicho algo?_

-_Mmm… ¿Qué podría decirme?... Hace mucho que ustedes no se relacionan… Aún así, sí. Me dijo que te vio muy grande y bonita cuando entrabas a tu escuela_…

_-¡Ah! ¡Claro!_

Rachel quedó pensativa.

_-¿Qué piensas?_

-_Pienso que es genial!_ Esbozó feliz- _Yo… Deseaba que esto sucediera… Sólo espero que nos caigamos bien…_

_-¿Tienes miedo de que eso no ocurra?_- preguntó Lisa, frunciendo el ceño

_-¡No! ¡Yo sé que él me cae bien!_

-_Y tú a él, seguro!... _- sonrió Cuddy aliviada- _Aunque House es un "niño grande" Rachel. Tendrás que tenerle paciencia… No está acostumbrado al trato con gente de tu edad…_

_-¿Cómo que no? Hemos pasado tiempo juntos…_

-_Sí. ¿sabes? Aún no entiendo como lo recuerdas tan nítidamente._

_-Tampoco puedo explicarlo, mami... Pero siento eso... que siempre ha estado…_

Cuddy la miró tiernamente, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y quedó meditando…

Rachel tenía el poder de la síntesis, en cada una de sus apreciaciones… De chiquita había sido así…

Quizá porque la percepción infantil está libre de trabas, lo que le da mayor posibilidad de recepción de todo lo que flota en el ambiente que la rodea…

Y Rachel, en tres palabras, lo dijo todo.

"Siempre ha estado". En su deseo de ser madre… Revelándose… Contrariándola… Desafiándola… Y aún así, de todas las maneras, acompañándola.

Retorcidamente, haciendo surgir lo mejor de ella. Concibiéndola más fuerte.

"Siempre ha estado" …

Aún durante su falta…

Porque a pesar de las distancias; la ausencia de House, fue una abrumadora presencia…

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Chapter 15

Esto es MUY CORTO...

Pero igual se los quería dejar...

Poco a poco vamos llegando a un final... Ya tengo pensada la "idea" de lo que viene... Y Rachel tendrá un lugar importante allí.

**Gracias por los comentarios! Son necesarios para seguir!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Puedes venir a reclamarte como eras.<br>He conservado intacto tu paisaje…"_

Asunción de ti. M. Benedetti

* * *

><p>La casa de "las Cuddy" era nueva para él.<p>

Ella se refugió allí cuando intentó huir de todo aquello y proyectaba recomenzar su existencia lejos del médico, con otro hombre.

Por eso, no se respiraba nada de la historia compartida entre ambos. Y, quizá, eso estaba bien...

Era un lugar nuevo para habitar, con vivencias diferentes.

A pesar de que las mujeres que aguardaban en ese lugar formaban parte de su vida; y las había llevado siempre consigo, se sentía algo nervioso por el inminente reencuentro de los tres.

Había sido invitado a cenar. Llevaba una botella de vino tinto en una mano y el eterno bastón que lo sostenía, en la otra.

Lisa fue quien abrió la puerta de la morada.

_-Hola… Te estábamos esperando…_

Y la frase iba mucho más allá de lo que decía. Porque en el fondo, "las Cuddy" lo venían aguardando desde hacía rato; y el lugar para él (solamente de él) estaba intacto.

Claro que hoy era diferente. Esta expectación estaba impregnada de nuevas ilusiones… De temores y esperanzas.

El le miró a los ojos, le sonrió, le dio un leve beso en los labios, le entregó la botella e ingresó a la casa.

Miró atentamente hacia cada lado, estudiando todos los rincones; y esbozó:

_-Está bien… Aunque es un poco lejos para mi viaje en moto._

El ambiente era cálido y acogedor. Todo prolijamente ordenado y decorado por una mano femenina.

No demoraron demasiado en escuchar el trote de unos pasos infantiles que hicieron crujir el piso de madera.

Cuando Rachel ingresó a la sala, House y Cuddy yacían parados, observando atentos la incursión de la niña.

Ella frenó los pasos, se contuvo el entusiasmo que le despertaba la situación, y reprimió un poco las ganas locas de ir a abalanzársele con un abrazo.

En cambio, su reacción fue más medida y prudente, algo tímida; pero no por eso exenta de calidez.

_-Hola!_ - Se acercó, se puso en puntas de pie para arrimarse a su mejilla y, así, ofrecerle un beso.

House buscó a Cuddy con la mirada… Lisa sonrió…

Se sentía algo inseguro. Aún así, se agachó ante la pequeña acariciando ligeramente su cabello, y le acercó su cara para completar el saludo que Rachel le había propuesto.

_-Hola! Cómo has estado! Te ves grande!_ -Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad; aprovechando un segundo en que Cuddy parecía más concentrada en la reacción de su hija, que en la conducta del médico.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

Cuddy respiró hondo y largó:

_-Bueno. Les dejo mientras termino en la cocina… Aunque claro, pueden venir a ayudar también…¡Hay trabajo para todos!_

House se adelantó un poco más para quitarse el liviano abrigo que llevaba encima y dejarlo sobre el sillón del living.

-¡_Tú no pierdes la oportunidad de dar órdenes!… Ya vamos…_

Rachel lo miraba embelesada. Estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos: la dificultad de su andar, paradójicamente seguro, la habilidad para manejar el bastón que ya, casi, era una extensión de su mano, su profunda mirada azul, entre pícara y triste a la vez… Sus largos brazos; sus piernas fuertes, a pesar de que una le fuese totalmente inútil…

Él parecía luchar contra su malograda extremidad… Ocultándola atrás de la firmeza de cada uno de sus movimientos… Pero se le veía… Estaba ahí, y ella no podía dejar de observarlo… ¿Será porque lo que nos empecinamos en esconder, rebelándose a la propia voluntad, es lo que más se nota?

Estaban solos en el comedor. Se miraron intensamente.

_-Gracias por no contarle._

_-No es nada… No "queremos" que se enoje…_

-_Crees que se enojaría demasiado?_

House susurraba, gesticulando exageradamente.

_-No lo sé.. No quiero saberlo por las dudas… Ella puede ser una bruja a veces…_

Rachel sonrió.

_-Entonces: ¿mantenemos el secreto?_

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza:

_-Creo que será lo mejor… Por el momento…_

Y quizá no fuese del todo "lo correcto"… Pero era "algo" íntimo, de lo que sólo participaban ambos: House y Rachel…

Una tonta o transcendente anécdota…

En realidad eso no era verdaderamente importante.

Lo substancial era su significado: la re-inauguración de un vínculo del que sólo ellos dos eran los dueños… Más allá de Cuddy.

…

Fue una cena tranquila y tensa a la vez

Todos, y cada uno, expectantes del comportamiento del otro.

Cuddy; entre atenta y sorprendida… Feliz de ver que la comunicación fluía: franca, fresca y disparatada, entre House y su hija.

Rachel: extasiada y prendada de la presencia del médico en la mesa familiar. Es que su estampa masculina imprimía un carácter especial a la reunión y a toda la casa; dándole un sonido y un perfume diferente…

House simplemente estaba allí. Transitando ese momento. Sencillamente habitando ese espacio que se le brindaba. Viviendo ese instante, entre las dos mujeres. Las había extrañado...

No tenía idea de nada: no sabía del pasado, ni vislumbraba el futuro…

Sólo sabía que estaba allí… Y que era entrañablemente grato.

Y se sentía bien…

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola Gente:

Les dejo el "final" de esta historia... Es algo "abierto"; pero es como lo imaginé.

Me parece que House es un tipo en un conflicto permanente y no le van los finales "rosados". Aún así, pienso que a pesar del dolor y la amargura, puede ser un hombre intentando una vida mejor.

En esta historia, Rachel tuvo un lugar importante desde el comienzo; por eso quería hacerle este espacio en el final.

Puede parecer demasiado "adulta"... Pero no olvidemos que es una niña criada en un ambiente no del todo convencional. Es extremadamente sensible... Además que está en un momento especial; ya que a su edad está vivenciando su pre-adolescencia... Como cualquier púber, buscando su identidad.

Y House es un hombre que no se termina de reconciliar con esa etapa de su vida (la infancia)... Personalmente pienso que allí está la fuente de su dolor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS... EN ESTE ÚLTIMO TIEMPO HAN "MERMADO" UN POCO... No sé si se desencantaron con la historia; o con la serie.

Gracias especialmente a las que interacturaron un poco más conmigo (Sarux, Laumar... My house... Redtulipana... Herrera... **A TODAS, NO QUIERO OLVIDAR A NINGUNA**)

Y un pedido especial: **DEJEN UN COMENTARIO... EL QUE SEA... SOBRE TODO SI SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA DESDE EL COMIENZO... ME ENCANTARÍA SABER SUS APRECIACIONES.**

**SALUDOS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"...Porque la infancia<em>**  
><strong><em>además del estanque de azogada piedad<em>**  
><strong><em>que a cualquier precio adquieren los ávidos turistas del regreso<em>**  
><strong><em>además de la espiga y la arañita<em>**  
><strong><em>y el piano de Mompou,<em>**  
><strong><em>además del alegre asombro que dicen hubo<em>**  
><strong><em>además de la amistad con el perro del vecino,<em>**  
><strong><em>del juego con las trenzas que hacen juego<em>**  
><strong><em>además de todo eso<em>**  
><strong><em>tan radiante tan modestamente fabuloso<em>**  
><strong><em>y sin embargo tan cruelmente olvidado<em>**  
><strong><em>la infancia es otra cosa...<em>**

**_...un día de éstos habrá que entrar a saco la podrida infancia,  
>habrá que entrar a saco la miseria.<br>Sólo después  
>con el magro botín en las manos crispadamente adultas<br>sólo después  
>ya de regreso<br>podrá uno permitirse el lujo, la merced , el pretexto,  
>el disfrute<br>de hacer escala en el desván  
>y revisar las fotos en su letargo serpia."<em>**

**_La infancia es otra cosa. M. Benedetti_**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado seis meses.<p>

Juntos vivieron días luminosos y felices; pero también los hubo grises y turbulentos.

La existencia no progresaba uniforme en una línea recta; cuidadosamente trazada.

Los protagonistas no tenían el perfil adecuado para una historia sin sobresaltos.

Ya lo sabían desde un principio. Desde el momento exacto en el que decidieron permitirse probar suerte y estar juntos de nuevo.

Esta vez con la certeza de que no habría opciones. Ya las habían probado; el estar alejados no les sentaba bien.

Por eso, cada nuevo día, era un desafío; y una renovada elección.

Así lo vivían.

Se elegían a diario.

Y lo que en cualquier pareja sería, quizá, un gran obstáculo; ellos lo habían transformado en algo que les jugaba a su favor.

Era verdaderamente estimulante el adentrarse en cada jornada, sabiendo que en el trayecto no había un itinerario marcado, ni un destino fijado de antemano.

Y, por cierto, Rachel estaba totalmente incorporada a ese mundo.

Era parte de él.

Había gozado plenamente de la inclusión de House a la vida familiar.

Pudo conocerlo más profundamente, quitándose el velo de la idealización que prodigan por lo general los recuerdos.

A la mirada de Rachel, House era, por sobre todas las cosas, el "hombre de su madre": aquél que ella quería; pero también, el que más amaba a su mamá, sin dudas.

Sus ojitos, entre infantiles y púberes, lo observaban en su totalidad. Además de ser un caballero rudo, de un carácter más bien fuerte y algo solitario; era también como un niño cuando se prestaba al juego, el mejor aliado para travesuras: sagaz y divertido.

Sin embargo, muy a menudo, podía convertirse en un ser oscuro y profundamente ensimismado…

Tenía sus momentos de introversión, que a Rachel le aterraban.

Había aprendido, en esos pocos meses de innumerables momentos compartidos, que ese hombre escondía algo… Y eso, que ella no alcanzaba a vislumbrar a pleno, lo alejaba completamente.

Cuando el médico se ausentaba, el ambiente de la casa cambiaba y viraba hacia la melancolía.

Lisa quería tapar la angustia; pero se le notaba. Aunque lo ansiara, no podía ocultárselo a Rachel.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, revivía el siempre indeseado miedo a la pérdida…

Todo se volvía vulnerable y parecía pender, nuevamente, de un frágil hilo.

Aún no convivían; pero House era un huésped cotidiano en lo de "las Cuddy"

Rachel había aprendido a amarlo.

Amaba a ese señor, con "perfil" de papá, que ella había pergeñado en su representación imaginaria.

Y le tenía pánico al abandono.

Necesitaba decirlo. Aunque no sabía cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo.

No se atrevía a mencionarlo, siquiera.

Se negaba a ponerlo en palabras, por temor, quizá, a que las mismas, como por arte de magia negra, se volvieran realidad.

….

Estaba sentado en el amplio parque que rodeaba la casa paterna.

Era una mañana algo fría, pero el sol estallaba radiante. Como expresando con fuerza que, a pesar de todo, la vida continuaba su ciclo.

El banco de madera lustrada en el que descansaba, yacía debajo de uno de los árboles más antiguos del lugar. Aquel que había plantado junto a su padre hacía casi cincuenta años atrás.

Lo recordaba nítidamente, como si hubiese sucedido ayer. En ese entonces aún no había reproches, ni reprimendas, ni broncas, ni odios… Aún no existía el sufrimiento en su vida…

Le dolía un poco la pierna.

El malestar le perseguía inexorablemente, pero se había intensificado en forma intermitente en los últimos meses.

Lo sabía con claridad; conocía a su enemigo íntimo más de la cuenta. El intentar llevar una vida "feliz" (si es que la felicidad existiese) con su mujer y con Rachel, le pasaba factura. Como si debiera castigarse eternamente por alguna mala acción que no se absolvía nunca.

Entonces, trataba de ocultarse del dolor desesperadamente. Le huía. No quería darle entrada de ninguna manera y bajo ninguna circunstancia…

Pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que él, y transmutaba en la angustia que a veces lo envolvía.

En esos momentos se sentía el tipo más ruin del planeta. Y se encerraba.

No quería mostrarlo, y, sin embargo, no podía evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta.

...

La jornada anterior había recibido la noticia, mientras con su equipo trataban, sin éxito, a una paciente.

En el Princeton; el lugar donde transitaban cotidianamente sus más increíbles razonamientos para arribar a un diagnóstico. El espacio donde se desplegaba, en todo su esplendor, su mente privilegiada... Y donde luchaba incansablemente por reprimir los afectos...

Fue allí donde se enteró...

No pudo evitar sentirse turbado...

Su madre había muerto luego de una larga convalecencia.

Era esperable: su salud deteriorada por el paso de los años, no dejaba muchas alternativas más que el ineludible final.

Wilson, Cuddy, y la niña lo acompañaron en el interminable y triste viaje que lo llevaría a la despedida final de quien le diera la vida.

Demasiadas cosas habían quedado sin hablar. Demasiados silencios. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

Luego del funeral, se alejó un poco de la gente, para sentarse bajo ese árbol que había sido testigo de su propia infancia. De otros días fríos y cálidos. De juegos y de penitencias. De risas y lágrimas ahogadas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo; y sin embargo, parecía que todo había sucedido ayer.

A los cincuenta y tantos años se sentía como un tonto niño.

Torpe, indefenso. Desvalido.

Con más dudas que certezas.

Con mucho miedo a la soledad.

Sólo; sin abrigo y sin techo.

Huérfano.

...

Oyó los leves pasos que se aproximaban, pisando sobre las hojas secas de ese paisaje otoñal.

Rachel se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.

El se fregaba la pierna, insistentemente, como un acto involuntario.

_-¿Te duele?_ –preguntó la niña.

-_Un poco…_

_-¿Siempre?_

_-A veces un poco más…_

House respondía, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Solo posaba sus pupilas en el horizonte lejano.

_-¿Y no puedes tomar algo?_

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

_-En verdad, algo tomo… No da demasiados resultados… Hay casos que no tienen remedio._

_-¿Quieres que hablemos?_

House se dio media vuelta para verla, y responder.

-_Eso estamos haciendo, creo._

_-Sí, pero necesito saber algunas cosas._

_-Rachel, ¿Te parece que ahora…?_

_-Yo creo que sí, es el momento. Necesito saber…_

_-Tu madre podrá responderte todas tus preguntas… Habla con ella._

_-Necesito saberlas de tí._

El médico respiró hondo.

La niña se le había metido en el corazón… Era insufrible a veces… Su parloteo era incesante y más de una vez le pedía silencio porque le aturdía.

Pero le agradaba.

Rachel era sensible y sincera.

Y si estaba ahí; si había osado quebrar su momento de soledad e introversión, por algo lo hacía.

Ella lo conocía: sabía que cuando no estaba de humor podía ser el tipo más odioso y cascarrabias del universo...Sin embargo, no se daba por vencida… Era absolutamente "inimputable" en sus cuestionamientos… Era curiosa y ansiaba saber… Era una buscadora incansable de la verdad (tanto como él).

Y quizá, permitir esta conversación, le distraería un poco…

_-Supongo que no tengo escapatorias, ¿verdad?_

_-Creo que no…_

House estiró las piernas, para ponerse más cómodo y escucharla.

_-Bien. ¡Larga!_

Rachel sonrió. Hizo un silencio para luego esbozar:

_-¿Cómo fue cuándo mi mamá decidió adoptar a un bebé?_

_-Mmm. Empezamos mal. ¡Eso sí debes preguntarle a Cuddy! ¡Te lo debe haber contado!_

_-Sí, claro que me lo ha dicho. Pero quiero saber que pasó contigo. A dónde estabas tú._

El médico pensó brevemente, buceando en su memoria:

_-Yo… estaba tratando de diagnosticar a … Ya sabes… A tu madre biológica._

_-Eso ya lo sé._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-¿Mamá te contó que quería adoptarme? Ustedes, no estaban juntos, ¿verdad?_

_-Creo que Cuddy deseaba con toda el alma tener un bebé; un hijo. Sí, claro que lo sabía… Y no. No estábamos juntos… ¿Qué mas?_

_-No estaban juntos, pero ustedes: ¿se gustaban?_

-_Tu madre me ha tenido un poco loco desde hace años… Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que la conocí, creo…_

_-¿Y qué pensaste tú de eso?_

El no tardó en responder:

_-No me pareció una buena idea…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tú me preguntas y no puedo, ni quiero mentirte_.- El hombre miró a la niña: sus ojitos saltaban del rostro, inquisidores, indagando sus razones- _Creo que porque tenía miedo. No quería compartirla_.

_-Pero si aún no estaban juntos…_

_-Pero sabía que Cuddy iba a querer ser la mejor madre del planeta. Una mamá perfecta. Se abocaría plenamente a su bebé_… -House tomó aire para terminar de confesar, con algo de vergüenza, pero con resignación- _Sentí que me abandonaba…_

_-No puede ser cierto_

_-Pero lo es…_

_-Pero tú no eras un bebé… Ni su hijo…_

El médico sonrió:

_-Pero quería ser el centro de su atención… Y fui relegado por ti_- la señaló con el dedo.

Rachel lo miró con desesperación:

_-Entonces, ¿me odiaste?_

_-¡Claro que no! Me preguntaste que sentí en aquel momento, y fue esa mi primera impresión… Luego supe que ella podía hacerme un espacio…_

_-¿Y allí comenzaron?_

_-Más o menos…_

Se hizo un breve silencio. Ambos miraban al infinito. Rachel trataba de encontrar las palabras justas, las preguntas apropiadas, que le permitieran armar el pequeño rompecabezas de su corta existencia. Pero sabía que para hacerlo tendría que ir más lejos… Y era ahora o nunca.

De verdad temía lo peor… Y no quería que House se les perdiese de nuevo.

Le faltaba tacto. Pero le sobraba frescura y descaro.

_-¿Qué hay de tu papá?_

House la miró serio.

_-No lo conocí._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Tú no conociste a tu padre?_

El médico suspiró.

_-No conocí a mi padre biológico…_

_-¡Pero sí conociste a tu padre! ¡El que te crió! ¡Ése es! El que te "adoptó", entonces… Por él te pregunto…_

_-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo era?_

La niña hizo un gesto afirmativo.

El hombre prosiguió:

_-Era terco… Se creía el dueño de la verdad…_

_-Así, como tú…_

_-¡Yo no soy como él!_

-_Yo creo que sí…_

_-Era demasiado estricto… No quisiera tener nada que ver con ese hombre…_

_-Pero fue muy importante para ti…_

_-Sí. Para saber a quien no quisiera parecerme…_

_-Al menos para eso te sirvió… Tienes suerte…_

_-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

Rachel tomó aire, para mirar nuevamente hacia la nada y largarle, sin anestesia:

- _Mis compañeros te han visto cuando has venido a buscarme a la escuela; y me han preguntado quien eres…. Y yo he dicho: "mi papá"_

El hombre dio media vuelta para observarla.

Esas pequeñas palabras esbozadas suavemente, le parecieron demasiado fuertes e inabarcables.

_-¿Y por qué les has mentido?_

La niña lo miró

_-Para mí no es mentira._

_-Pero no es la verdad…._

_-Para mí sí lo es…_

El médico se acomodó nuevamente en el banco, pero ladeando su cuerpo hacia Rachel para poder conversar con ella.

_-No funciona así, Rachel._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no se trata sólo de ti. Creo que yo estoy involucrado…_

_-Simplemente se trata de un deseo…_

_-Pero no todo lo que deseas es la realidad…_

Rachel insistió

_-Cuando alguien adopta a un niño, lo hace porque lo desea. Así me explicó mi mamá. Ella anhelaba ser mi madre y que yo fuese su hija…Nadie me preguntó._

_-Supongo que nadie te lo preguntó, porque no sabías hablar aún_- le dijo en tono de broma.

_-¡Puede ser! Pero, ¡por que te molesta? Es triste saber que tú no sientes lo mismo…_

_-Rachel… No se trata de eso… Simplemente yo no sé ser padre…_

_-Ya veo, tu no te pareces a tu papá; ¡eres peor que él! Él, al menos, no era cobarde… Quizá no sabía, tal vez lo hizo mal según tu punto de vista… Pero él estuvo contigo; ¡al menos para mostrarte como no deberías ser! Aún así, aunque fuese el peor papá del mundo, me hubiese gustado estar en tu lugar! Porque él sí te eligió…._

La mocosa hablaba enfervorizada, y House apenas se animaba a interrumpirla… En verdad, esas palabras le calaban hondo en estas circunstancias en las que el pasado se hacía presente, abruptamente.

Trató, como nunca, de hablarle con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Era un jodido de mierda, pero no quería herirla...

_-Rachel, no me estás entendiendo… Igual, quisiera saber por qué crees que yo soy la persona apropiada; me gustaría comprenderte… ¿Por qué a mí, si se puede saber?_

La niña se tranquilizó, por un momento. Aún así, el corazón le latía fuerte. Por fin estaba confesando su verdad. Por fin, podía largar esas palabras que tenía atragantadas.

_-Te ves lindo… Algo viejo… Pero bien…._

House sonrió… Parecía mentira, pero aún en ese momento, la niña le despertaba una sonrisa.

_-¿Viejo? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Eso me han dicho en la escuela; que eres viejo…_

_-Bien- _dijo frunciendo el ceño_- Ya tendremos que ver con quien te estás juntando… ¿Y?_

_-Porque me gustas… Porque eres quién eligió mi mamá, supongo. Porque se quieren… Porque me encanta cuando estás en casa… Porque a veces me enojas… Pero aún así, se siente bien, igual…_

_-Mmm… ¡Esa sí que es una declaración de amor!_

-_Pero yo no te gusto…_

_-Sinceramente, eres insoportable a veces… _House se puso serio de nuevo_- Aún así, no se trata de eso… Rachel, yo no nací para ser padre. No sé como hacerlo…_

_-No tienes que hacer nada en especial… Me basta con que estés y con que me quieras…_

El médico la miro. El silencio se hizo intenso. Respiró profundo, para decirle sinceramente:

_-Te quiero._

El rostro de Rachel se iluminó por completo. Sus ojitos claros se llenaron de lágrimas y buscaban en la profundidad de aquellos masculinos ojos de cielo.

Tímidamente lo tomó de la mano.

_-Por favor...¡No te vayas!_

House la miraba absorto y preocupado. Se sentía malogrado frente a la intrepidez casi adolescente de Rachel. Respondió tenue, abrigando en su mano, la pequeña y delicada manecita de la niña

Musitó, con la voz quebrada, y negando levemente con la cabeza:

_-No quiero hacerlo..._

La pequeña Cuddy continuó el interrogatorio, ya con más confianza. Segura y sabiéndose aceptada más allá de su verdad (y gracias a ella).

Quería saberlo todo, anhelaba exteriorizar todas las preguntas y palabras acalladas. Sin miedos.

Se había jugado todas las cartas; y se las había largado.

Y él aún estaba allí y la escuchaba. En ese espacio en el que los dos se encontraban con el corazón inocente y abierto...

_-Pero entonces; ¿por qué siempre siento que quieres escapar?_

_-No sé de donde sacas eso…_

_-Yo sí sé… Tú te escondes cuando algo te duele… No lo hagas… De verdad me da miedo perderte…_

_-Hay cosas que tú no entiendes… _

_-Sí, puede ser… Pero sé que te quiero, y eso me basta… Te necesito; aunque a veces no nos llevemos bien… Quiero que estés ahí, y poder mirarme en tus ojos… Quiero ser grande como tú, algún día, y poder pensar en cuán jodido eras; y aún así, sentirte mi papá…_

House atinó a envolverla entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio.

Hablándose a través del calor corporal, bajo el sol de esa mañana indescriptiblemente triste y, al mismo tiempo, amorosamente entrañable.

Porque cuando el emocionar aflora; la comunicación verbal no es suficiente…

Los afectos casi nunca caben en las palabras.

Un simple vocablo no puede definir un sentimiento.

Y House, lo sabía más que nadie...

**FIN.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!

Esto sí que no lo tenía planeado

Para mí, el final con Rachel fue perfecto... Pero hay quienes esperaban algo de "huddy"...

Bueno, surgió esto... Que sería algo así como el "bonus track" en un cd musical... Es una especie de "epílogo"... Porque la historia podría seguir y seguir... Pero yo la tengo que concluir en un punto...

Y, la verdad, tenía ganas de escribir algo... Pero me di cuenta que aún no me pude despegar de esta historia...

Espero que les guste. Serían "dos finales" en el mismo sentido...Porque no se contradicen.

Y, por último, le dedico especialmente esto a My House, que cumplió años hace muy poquito...

Cariños a todos!

* * *

><p><em>-Es increíble lo que ha logrado tu hija…<em>

Cuddy y Wilson observaban el acontecimiento, desde el ventanal de la cocina que daba al amplio parque de la casa de los House.

Allí afuera, acaecía algo casi inédito y sorprendente. Inesperado, sobre todo, para el oncólogo.

Rachel y House permanecían abrazados, desde hacía algunos segundos, en ese banco y bajo las ramas casi desnudas del antiguo e imponente árbol.

En aquel escenario, ambos: el médico y la niña, yacían de espaldas a los dos testigos curiosos de semejante escena.

_-¿Tú crees?_ Preguntó Cuddy.

_-Hace unos años, esto ni lo hubieses soñado…_

_-Es cierto… Pero no sólo es Rachel; creo que también es un logro de él_-esbozó, visiblemente emocionada.

Wilson fruncía el ceño incrédulo.

_-No creo que el afecto sea algo gratuito_- prosiguió Cuddy. –_De alguna manera, él le llegó a su corazón…. Por algo Rachel me lo trae a mi vida de nuevo_.

_-¿Rachel? ¿Crees que ella…?- _Wilson no acabó la frase.

-_Sí. Ella ha tenido mucho que ver. Ella trajo su nombre de nuevo… Ella empezó a hablar de House, cuando yo ya lo había desterrado de mi vocabulario. Ella comenzó a decir lo que yo me empeciné en callar._

Miraron nuevamente hacia afuera. El profundo abrazo había concluido.

Rachel correteaba entre las plantas; mientras House se aferraba al bastón para emprender el camino al interior de la vivienda.

…..

No habían hablado mucho durante el viaje. El trayecto de regreso fue más bien silencioso.

Salvo Rachel, que de vez en cuando se dirigía a Cuddy preguntando acerca de algunos lugares "pintorescos" que podían observarse a uno y otro lado de la ruta.

Pero luego de un breve diálogo, el silencio sobrevenía e imperaba de nuevo, adueñándose de los cuatro pasajeros.

Parecía que el tiempo del duelo sería breve, ya que rápidamente cada uno tuvo que reincorporarse a las tareas habituales…

Y la rutina, en esta oportunidad, constituía una necesidad urgente

House volvió a los diagnósticos, Cuddy a las actividades que llevaba adelante en el Hospital Central y Rachel a sus clases.

También la intimidad cotidiana y familiar fue retomada…

Pasaron algunos días pero el silencio, a veces, resurgía para invadirlo todo. Se hacía intenso…

Era algo lógico. Y por más que se quisiese tapar, el duelo allí estaba… Inevitablemente había que transitarlo.

Por ello, Cuddy convenció a Rachel de pasar unas jornadas con sus primos en la casa de su hermana.

Con ese movimiento en la dinámica familiar perseguía dos propósitos: tratar de librar a su hija del aire melancólico que impregnaba todos los espacios del hábitat doméstico; y, al mismo tiempo, brindar un poco de tranquilidad a House, que persistía más huraño y esquivo que de costumbre.

Precisaba dialogar con él a solas, en un espacio íntimo y adulto, de pareja…

Deseaba acompañarlo, pero se le dificultaba: House se le escondía permanentemente atrás del mutismo o de una mala contestación.

…

Hacía rato había llegado del Hospital y estaba en el sillón mirando (sin ver) la televisión.

Cuddy se sentó junto a él.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-¿Cómo crees? Acabo de enterrar a mi madre… Soy un jodido de mierda pero tengo sentimientos… aunque no los notes_- dijo con ironía.

_-Lo sé. Fue una pregunta tonta. No tienes que contestar de esa manera… No quise fastidiarte…_

House suspiró. Apagó la televisión que sólo servía como ruido de fondo… Pero se quedó mirando la pantalla.

_-¿Piensas que debería haber ido más seguido a verla?_

_-Creo que no tiene caso preguntarse eso ahora. Tu madre te amaba y te conocía… Y si tú no fuiste lo suficiente, debías tener tus razones… Y ella seguro que las comprendía…_

House había apoyado el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, depositando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo una leve inclinación hacia delante… Se tomaba de las manos. Por momentos se fregaba la cara. Estaba hablando con su mujer, pero no se atrevía a mirarla… Intentaba poner en palabras sus sentimientos y eso, ridículamente, le avergonzaba.

_-Fui un hijo de puta con ella. No tuvo la culpa… Pero yo internamente la hice responsable también… Y no le perdoné que lo hubiese elegido a él._

_-No estás pensando en forma coherente. Tú eras su hijo y él su marido. Ella era tu madre y te amaba incondicionalmente… Y tu padre también, House._- La voz de Cuddy sonaba segura y confiable.

_-Es difícil de creerlo…Pero ya no importa…_

_-Yo no sé que fue lo que él te hizo. Sólo sé que tu madre era una mujer de bien, correcta. Dulce. _

_-Sí, así era._

_-Y tu padre…Ella lo amaba por algo, también… Sólo perdónalo… El resentimiento no te conduce a ninguna parte_.

House hizo un instante de silencio, tragó saliva con fuerza y continuó.

_-Voy a ver a Nolan._

La médica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Él le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

_-Estoy con dolor y a veces no puedo manejarlo… Es una mierda…Me temo que voy a cagar las cosas de nuevo._

Lisa intentó apaciguarlo. Aunque también el temor se apoderaba de ella..

_-Si tú lo necesitas, me parece bien… Creo que es una buena idea… De verdad, no sé como ayudarte a veces…. Y, evidentemente, lo nuestro no te basta… Es algo…frustrante…_

House se echó para atrás, para poder observarla de frente, mientras le confesaba

_-No es cierto. No es que no me baste nuestra relación… No se trata de eso… Te amo, Cuddy_- calló unos segundos, mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, y le acariciaba la mejilla.- _Te amo y te necesito… Esto no tiene que ver ni contigo, ni con Rachel… Soy yo… ¿Sabes? Yo no sé si puedo cambiar algunas cosas… Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no me puedo permitir alejarlas nuevamente de mí._

_-Te alejas a cada instante. Me tienes acostumbrada.- _manifestó Cuddy prácticamente abatida…

_-Lo sé… Y lo siento. No te resignes. No quiero eso para ti, ni para Rachel, ni para mí._

Cuddy lo tomó por la nuca, al tiempo que, con su mano, le masajeaba cariñosamente el cuello.

-_Está bien… Igual creo que las cosas han ido mejor de lo que esperaba… Nosotros no estamos mal… Rachel te adora… Me encanta la complicidad de ambos…_

La mujer tomó fuerza para proseguir:

_-Y creo que deberíamos vivir juntos…_

-_No crees eso… Y, por favor, no me lo pidas…_

_-Tú no puedes manejar mis creencias, ni mis sentimientos… Yo siento eso…Pensé que, quizá, te gustaría la idea_- manifestó, visiblemente dolida

_-No es que no me guste…_

_-Solamente te amo… Quizá veo en ti, lo que tú no ves… O tal vez, simplemente, te necesito aquí… Tendremos que dar ese paso algún día… Es sólo tomar una determinación… De hecho, compartimos muchos días en la semana._

-_Y me gusta que así sea… Me hace bien… Igual, no es una decisión que se pueda tomar ahora, Cuddy… No aún._

_-ok._

_-Estás enojada…_

_-No… Está bien. Estamos juntos… Yo confío… _

-_Eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar… Eso no cambia… Pero estás enojada._

_-Un poco, pero no quiero que hagas nada a presión… Me equivoqué en plantearlo ahora… Sólo que, tu respuesta, fue algo "inesperada"… _

_-¿No entiendes?... No quiero arruinar tu vida, ni la de Rachel… Y, así, como están las cosas_ _ahora; no me siento del todo bien…_ _No sería bueno para nadie… De cierta forma, y aunque te suene retorcido, quiero cuidarlas…_

_-Está bien… _

…

Estaban abrazados en el sillón del living.

Se hizo un silencio, que el médico quebró para interrogar:

_-Mmm… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Dime…_

_-¿Me hubieses elegido como padre para tus hijos?_

Cuddy frunció el ceño, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo, confundida.

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_-Sé que me elijes como hombre… como amante… Pero no estoy seguro de que tú me eligieras como un padre…_

_-Alguna vez lo sugerí… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_

_-Lo sugeriste, pero no tenías fe en ello._

_-¡House! No empieces a analizarlo todo!_

_-No puedo… Y sólo te hice una pregunta._

_-Y no tengo remedio en contestarla: Sí, deseé que ocupases ese lugar… Pero también pensé que no estabas preparado para ello… No era el momento. Ni para ti, ni para mí._

_-No te equivocaste…_

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Ahora parece que "ella" me ha adoptado…Y no me deja escapatoria…_ -sonrió- _es_ _muy convincente…_- luego agregó: _Quiero pedirte algo_….

_-¡Oh! Ahora tú me pides algo! Veamos si puedo dártelo…_

_-Te haces la dura… ¡Qué perra!... ¡Estás enojada en serio! …No se trata de ti… Es sobre Rachel…. Quiero ser el encargado de retirarla de la escuela, en los días que tenga las tardes libres…._

Cuddy lo observó con sorpresa.

_-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?¿Rachel te lo ha pedido?_

_-No me lo pidió. Yo lo deseo… En realidad_- dijo serio- _hay algo que me preocupa_

_-¿De Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-El otro día, cuando fui a buscarla, conversaba en la puerta con un chico mayor que ella…_

_-¿Un niño?_

_-Tendría unos 12 o 13 años… No sé si "tan niño"… ¿tú hablaste algo con ella?... Digo…_ _Yo no sé que intenciones tendrá ese tipo…_

Cuddy soltó una carcajada…

_-¡House! ¡Es sólo un niño de trece años! ¿Qué te pasa?_

El médico, insistió, con seriedad.

_-No te reirías tanto si ese tipo intentara propasarse…_

Cuddy negaba con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir la risa que le causaba ver a House tan gravemente preocupado.

_-Para tu tranquilidad, con Rachel hablamos todo lo que ella quiere y necesita… ¡Tiene diez años! Es algo madura… pero también ¡es pequeña!_

_-Está bien.. Igual, creo que inspiraría más respeto que vaya yo a la escuela ¿no crees?… Por lo menos frente a ese muchacho…_

_-jajaja… ¡Eres todo un padre machista insoportable! ¡Desde cuándo! Te aseguro que Rachel sabe defenderse…_

_-Mmmm_- House suspiró y le largó en tono dudoso- _Si sale a ti…_

_-¡Tu no me conociste a los diez años! ¡No era una tonta! –_

House sonrió

_-Ja! … Lo sé… No era eso lo que iba a decir, de todas maneras…_

_-¡Ah! Pensé que te dirigías a ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi persona…_

_-Te equivocaste… Tienes un mal concepto de mí…-_expresó burlonamente_…_

_-¿Por qué será?_

_-No lo sé…_

_-Bueno, entonces.. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?…_

_-Iba a decir: si sale a ti, será irresistible…_

Cuddy se mordió los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos...

_-Eso sí que no lo esperaba… ¿De verdad he sido irresistible para ti?_

_-¡Lo eres!_

_-Y se supone que ya no estaré enojada contigo, luego de ese comentario…_

_-Yo no te he subestimado…Sé que quieres algo más que un halago…_

_- Para que sepas, yo sí puedo defenderme de ti…_

_-No lo creo… Y por suerte tu padre no vendrá a protegerte_- le soltó, insinuante, para luego, atraparla entre sus brazos…

-_Ya no soy una niña, House…_

El médico sonrió:

_-¡Claro que no!,_ _¡Tu culo no me engaña!_ dijo con picardía…- ¡_Y créeme que esa es una suerte!…_

Le tomó el semblante con ambas manos, para acercarla hacia su rostro. Los labios se encontraron en un beso profundo e intenso, para luego separarse, recobrar el aliento, y comenzar la invasión de nuevo. Una compulsiva maniobra que se repitió varias veces…

Una pausa; un suspiro y las manos comenzaron la intrusión por debajo de las prendas…

Otra tregua…Una mirada… Y un diálogo de doble significado, que ambos comprendían enteramente:

_-Quiero darte lo que te mereces…- _susurró él, mientras con su respiración se adentraba en la nuca de Cuddy…

Ella sonreía…

_-Tú me das todo lo que yo necesito…_-afirmó, en un hilo de voz: suave y categórica.

Adoraba el maravilloso instante en que House se despojaba de toda racionalidad y se transformaba fatalmente, él mismo, en el hombre más irresistible del planeta...

El momento exacto en el que dejaba fluir su instinto: Salvaje y masculino. Primitivo y tierno.

Cuando la llamaba a transitar el "indecente" camino que daría rienda suelta a todos los deseos…

Cuando los cuerpos, ávidos y sedientos, se emancipaban resolviendo de común acuerdo fusionarse para despegar y emprender vuelo

Necesidad. Urgencia. Pasión. Deseo. Lujuria. Lucha. Dominación. Entrega. Recibimiento.

Amor y sexo

Ellos dos, House y Cuddy, haciendo el amor en la sala de estar:

Excéntricos viajeros entre la alfombra y el sillón, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad,

Dos existencias amarradas entre sí, revolucionándolo todo… Resistiéndose a los límites que siempre imponen el espacio y el tiempo…

Quebrando obstáculos… Engendrando posibilidades… Pariendo, en cada colisión, un nuevo vínculo, una nueva ligadura entre los dos…

Amándose a pesar de todo…

A pesar de ellos mismos…

Caminando hacia atrás en la historia de la humanidad, para revolcarse en el otro como si del "Edén" se tratase…

Reincidiendo gustosos en el pecado original.

House y Cuddy.

Dos amantes, viajando a través de las palabras y los silencios…

* * *

><p>THE END...<p>

Si leíste, me gustaría que dejes tu opinión GRACIAS...


End file.
